


The Journey Begins

by AveryWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bwwm, Death, F/M, Interracial Romance, Love Triangle, One-Sided Attraction, SPN - Freeform, Strong Language, Strong sexual content, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural TV - Freeform, slow burn love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryWinchester/pseuds/AveryWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery Davis, huntress, found the Winchesters while on the hunt for whatever killed her mother 22 years ago.  She and Sam instantly connect, finding a kindred spirit in one another.  But she never thought that she'd fall head first for his jerk of an older brother.</p><p>*Set During Season 1 and beyond*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**   
  
**22 YEARS AGO**   
**LOCATION: BILOXI, MISSISSIPPI**

 

“ _Hush little baby, don’t say a word. Mama’s gonna buy you a mocking bird_ …” The beautiful woman sang softly, as she cradled her six month old daughter in her arms, swaying her gently from side to side. She continued to hum the lullaby, placing a kiss on her baby girl’s forehead, before laying her carefully in her crib. “... _and if that diamond ring don’t shine, mama’s gonna buy you a peace of mind_ ,” she sang pulling the canary yellow blanket on the sleeping child’s form. “Goodnight, Avery. Mommy loves you.”

 

She smiled and leaned over, giving the baby one last kiss.

 

A sudden sound, like a _whoosh_ caught her attention, and she quickly turned around to see where the noise came from. Her heart stopped in her chest, as a dark figure approached quickly. The woman let out a piercing scream, before everything faded to black

 

\--

 

Down the hall, Ed Davis, awoke with a start at the sound of his wife’s screams. He immediately climbed out of his bed, grabbing the semi-automatic he kept in the drawer of his side table, and rushed to where he knew she’d be located; in their daughter’s nursery.

 

Once he ran in, he spotted a dark, hooded figure standing over his daughter’s crib.

 

“Who the the hell are you? Where’s my wife?” Shakily, he raised the gun toward the intruder.

 

The hooded figure, slowly turned around, eyes glowing a bright yellow, which frightened Ed to his core. He had never seen anything like it before. Before he could shoot first and ask questions later, the hooded figure seemed to disappear into thin air.

 

Swallowing hard, not believing what he saw, Ed tucked the gun in the back of his pajama pants and ran over to his daughter’s crib. The tiny child was still sleeping.

 

“Abby?!” He called out for his wife. No response. “Abigail, baby, where are you?” He rushed out of the room and called down the hall. Still no response. “Abigail?!?”

 

He searched every room of the house, before walking back into his daughter’s nursery.

 

“Where’s your mama, baby girl?” He cooed as he looked down at the still sleeping child.

 

He felt something splattered onto the side of his cheek. He went to wipe it off, and noticed that it was blood. But where did it come from? A second drip fell, this time on his shoulder blade. His dark brown eyes looked up, and he gasped in fright, his heart nearly stopping at the sight before him. His Abigail was pinned to the ceiling, green eyes wide open, blood dripping from her torso. She was dead.

 

“Baby? Abigail?” He called out, even though he knew she wouldn’t be able to respond. He knew that she was gone. In a flash of bright light, a giant flame burst from the ceiling, engulfing Abigail whole. “NO!!!!!” Ed screamed and ducked as a flame shot down, nearly missing his head.

 

He stood up, unable to look away as the ceiling went up up in flames. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, as tears welled in his eyes. This can’t be happening! The sound of a loud wail broke his attention. Realizing that he and his daughter were still in danger, he quickly wrapped his baby girl in her blanket, and immediately rushed out of the house.

 

What seemed like hours was only minutes as Ed watched his entire world crumble around him. His home had gone up in flames, and his wife was dead. What the hell was that thing? Looking down at the baby girl in his arms, he realized that the life he knew would never be the same. And that whoever took that away from him would have to pay.


	2. The Jerkiest Hunters Ever

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**The Jerkiest Hunters Ever**

**PRESENT**

**LOCATION: FITCHBURG, WISCONSIN**

 

The sounds of **Thin Lizzy’s** ‘ _The Boys Are Back In Town_ ’ played softly on the radio in an old red pick up truck. Her boot clad foot rested against the dashboard comfortably, as she sat idly in the passenger seat, her golden brown eyes studying the man sitting next to her in the driver’s seat. He looked to be in his late forties, graying hair, pale skin and yellow teeth. He completely disgusted her, but she kept it carefully hidden, appreciative for the ride and unwilling to get kicked out sooner than she wanted.

 

She watched as he drummed his greasy fingers on the steering wheel, humming softly to the music. To distract herself from watching the old man further, she began to pick at the growing hole in the knee of her jeans.

 

This was the life she had. It’s a wonderful **fucking** life. Being picked up by strange old men on the side of the road and riding with them for miles to the nearest city looking for work. After her work was done, she was headed to the next city, starting all over again. A repeated cycle. A drifter in the wind.

 

Most people would be scared of the life she lived, but not her. Then again, most had no idea just what kind of life she lived, the king of things she’d done. Her life was far from the normal “apple-pie” life. No husband. No shitty white picket fence. No 2.5 children and a dog. Nope, just her, heading from town to town, state to state, hunting creatures of the night. _The Family Business_ as her dad would say.

 

This was what she knew, had been training most of her life for. She had been able to shoot a gun almost before she could hold a spoon, and she could take anyone or anything down faster than you could count to ten.

 

Yeah, this was her life. And there was nothing she could do to change it.

 

The truck driver finally pulled up into a seedy looking motel, parking at the entrance.

 

“Ok, so this is me.” She told the old man, as his truck came to a complete stop. “Thanks again for the lift.”

 

“No problem, sugar.” He smiled and shot a wink her way. “Now, if you’d like, I don’t mind comin’ in there to help ya out.” His heavy southern twang, made his words sound thick and heavy.

 

“I’m fine, thanks.” She gripped onto her bag firmly, getting ready to hop out of the truck.

 

“Are ya sure, darlin’?” His dirty fingers slid down her bare arms and she wanted to vomit. “I mean, I could help protect ya from…”

 

Before he could finish his statement, with a flick of her wrist, she whipped out a pocket knife, sitting the sharp blade directly against his jugular. Once false twitch of his neck and he’d be a dead man. His eyes widened in shock, bugging out of his head as he stared down at her. None of them ever saw the knife coming, and to her, it was starting to get boring.

 

“As you can see, I can protect myself, mister,” her voice barely above a whisper. “Thanks again for the ride.” Just as quickly as she pulled the knife out on the driver, she closed it up, stuffing it back into the side of her boot.

 

She gave the perverted driver a sarcastic smile and another thanks, hopping out of the truck, and slamming the door shut. As soon as she hit the pavement, the truck's tires screeched as the driver sped away from the scene. _Good riddance_ , she said to herself, body shivering with disgust.

 

She checked into a room, at the front office, using a credit card she’d scammed several months ago, just like her father had taught her. She readjusted her bag over her shoulder, taking in her surroundings as she searched for her room, spotting a black 1967 Chevy Impala, mint condition, on her way there. A smirk hit her full lips, as she realized that this was indeed the right place.

 

Opening the door to her room, she sighed heavily, taking a look around. She had definitely seen better, and there was some sort of moldy smell in the air. She let it go, because she didn’t have time to worry about the awful decor, she was on a mission.

 

She immediately shut the blinds and the curtains, blocking herself from the outside world. Setting her bag on the dingy, queen sized bed, she began to retrieve various items. Maps, books, newspaper articles, all documenting the trail she’d been following for weeks.

 

Her fingers brushed one book in particular, and she pulled it from her bag. The book was old, the leather binding nearly worn through, filled with myths and lore, all done in her father’s almost illegible penmanship. As she flipped through the familiar pages, a picture fell from its slot, floating to the floor before she could catch it.

 

“Shit!” She bent down to grab it quickly, pausing to admire it before sliding it back in its slot. It was a picture of her and her parents on the day she was brought home from the hospital, 22 years ago. The only picture saved from their house fire, all those years ago, her father kept it in his wallet, and gave it to her the day she turned eighteen. She had lost her mother before she could even remember her face, and now her father…

 

Hearing two voices from outside of her room, she quickly slid the photo back in its place, and stalked over to the window. Opening the blinds subtly, she watched as two gentlemen left a room that was a few doors down from hers. The taller one of the two, carried a backpack, and the one who she knew had to have been the oldest, wore a brown leather jacket and some kind of weird amulet necklace around his neck. They both appeared to be arguing about something, before hopping into that Impala. The Impala roared to life and she watched as it had disappeared around the corner.

 

 _Right on time_. She thought to herself.

 

She walked out of her room, slowly and discreetly made her way to the room that she knew was being occupied by the two gentlemen.

 

Checking her surroundings, making sure the coast was clear, she reached into her boot and pulled out her pocket knife. Pulling a pick from the knife, she double checked around herself one last time, and then proceeded to pick the lock. Once she succeeded in getting the door open, she quickly snuck inside before anyone could see what she was up to.

 

She leisurely made her way into and around the room, immediately noticing how immaculate it was. Well, aside from the empty beer bottles and paper bags from the diner with The Best Burgers In Town, as their slogan, still sitting on the tiny kitchenette table.

 

"They've must've taken everything." She thought to herself out loud.

 

Twenty minutes later and still nothing, she sighed heavily, considering calling it quits for the day. She was beginning to realize that those boys were a lot smarter than she pegged them for, when something caught her eye. It was sitting on a desk. In plain sight. How the hell did she miss it? Walking over to the object, she looked down at it. It was a book. She picked up the book, thumbing through the pages, fascinated by what she saw. This book could have been an exact replica of the book she had in her own possession.

 

She hadn't noticed that the motel room door was now being opened. She never heard the sound of heavy boots slowly tip-toeing their way over to her. Only the sound of a .45 being cocked at her temple is what caught her off guard.

 

"I'm gonna need you to tell me who the hell you are in the next five seconds or I will drop you." The voice sounded gruff.

 

She smirked to herself, dropping the book back on the desk, before turning around slowly, facing the barrel of the gun. "I'm gonna be the one who drops you on your ass."

 

The guy let out a deep, sarcastic chuckle. "I don't think so, sweetheart."

 

Before he could blink, his feet were clipped underneath him and ended up on his back. The girl, now straddling his waist, pointing his gun in his face.

 

"What was that again, sweetheart? She cocked the gun, smirking.

 

"Maybe you should have bought me dinner first." The guy smirked back, surrendering with his hands in the air.

 

"What the hell is this?"

 

She looked up and noticed the other guy, the taller one, with the boyish face and boyband hair, standing at the door. Shock and confusion read on his hazel eyes.

 

"I'm the girl who just kicked your brother's ass, Sam."

 

"How do you know my name?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the strange girl, pointing a gun in his brother's face.

 

"I know all about you, Sam Winchester. And your brother Dean here. Sons of John Winchester. Am I warm enough yet?"

 

"Who the hell are you?" Sam questioned. He was freaking out on the inside because he felt like he knew her. He knew he'd seen her before. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

 

"I'm the person who's going to help save both your lives. My name's Avery." She smiled.

 

Sam hadn't realized that he reciprocated the gesture.

 

Dean, who was still lying underneath Avery, flitted his green eyes back and forth between his brother and the girl holding him hostage. He hadn't missed the way his brother's eyes lit up the moment she smiled at him. Friggin' great. "Ok, so now that formalities have been exchanged. There's one little problem. I'm still lying on the floor with a goddamn gun pointed in my face."

 

"Oh, and here I thought lying on the floor was your specialty." Avery joked, before standing up.

 

Dean gruffly stood to his feet, wiping off the back of his jeans.

 

"Dean, you alright?" Sam looked at his brother with concern.

 

Oh now you're freaking concerned. Dean thought, giving his brother a slight glare.

 

"I'm good. And you, cupcake," he snapped his fingers toward her, trying to get his gun back, "you want to tell us why you're snooping around in our room?"

 

"Are you always this pigheaded?" She expertly spun the gun in her hand, handing it back over to its owner. "I believe this is yours."

 

Ignoring her insult, he practically snatched the gun back from her tiny fingers and placed it in the back of his jeans. "Listen, girly, just explain what the hell you're doing here?"

 

 _The famous Dean Winchester. Doesn't disappoint_. **Asshole**.

 

Avery rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Look, if you'd give me a minute, I'd love to explain everything." Her bright brown eyes pleading, as she turned to Sam. She knew that he would hear her out.

 

Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked at Sam. They both looked at Avery and heaved a collective sigh. They were willing to hear her out.

 

Dean suggested that she continue.

 

"Can we please shut the door and come in?" Sam, eyes still on Avery, shut the door. She walked over and plopped down on the bed. "Thank you."

 

"How do you know who we are, Avery, is it? And what the hell are you doing in our room?" Dean questioned, his emerald eyes coming off as non-trusting.

 

Avery let out a deep breath, pulling a leg onto the bed, trying to get comfortable in an uncomfortable situation. "I've know all about you since I was a little girl. My dad told me all about The Winchester men. Bravest hunters he ever knew."

 

"Your dad?" Dean raised a curious eyebrow. "Who's your dad?"

 

"Ed Davis."

 

"Davis? Davis?" Dean thought aloud and turned to Sam. "Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Sam just shrugged. And a light clicked in his head. "Ed Davis? He worked with me and dad on a wendigo case a few years back."

 

"Why don't I remember that?"

 

"That was around the time you left for Stanford."

 

Avery noticed the thick tension between the brothers, as Dean mentioned Sam leaving for Stanford.

 

Dean looked back over at Avery. "Ed Davis is your dad?" Avery nodded. "He's good a guy. I remember that case. He saved both mine and my dad's ass that day. But that doesn't explain why you were snooping through our room."

 

"I wasn't snooping through your room." Both brothers glared at her. "Fine, ok maybe I was. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, I just..." She cut herself off. She let out a deep breath. She didn't want to tell them this story, but if this was the only way to convince them. "Look, 22 years ago something very bad happened to my family. A yellow eyed demon murdered my mother." That got the boys attention. "I figured you'd two would be interested now." She stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, leaning against it. "I was only 6 months old at the time it happened. So, I don't even remember what she looked like. That day changed my dad forever. He went onto becoming the man that kills the things you're scared of hiding underneath your bed or closets. Or the creatures you joke about with friends. Or those stories about the deceased coming back to terrorize those that killed them. That day my dad became a hunter. A damn good one. And then..." She choked, trying to hold back the tears. The last thing she wanted to do was show vulnerability in front of the Winchesters.

 

"Yeah beautiful story. Very sentimental. What does that have to do with us?"

 

"Dean..." Sam pleaded with his brother. He knew Dean was being a dick. "I'm sorry. What happened to your father?"

 

Irritated, Avery pulled herself from the window, stalking back over to the boys. "He died on a hunt." She spoke nonchalantly, not wanting to get into the details of what happened to her father. "Look, I know that the very same thing happened to your mother, and I know you and daddy dearest have been hunting that thing for years now. And guess what? So have I. Well, my father and I, before he..." She cut herself off, again, straightening her composure. "So, I figured since we are both hunting the same thing, that we could help each other out."

 

"I'm really sorry about your dad. I am. Like I said, he was a good man. But there's no way in hell, you're getting involved in this." Dean looked at Avery in her eyes. He felt bad for being a dick, but this was the only way.

 

"I'm already involved. I was involved 22 years ago." She crossed her arms, trying to settle the itching in her fingers for wanting to punch this son of a bitch in his face. "You don't think I can be of help to you?"

 

"No." Dean replied quickly.

 

"Way to beat around the bush."

 

"Dean, maybe she can help us. She lost her mom the same way we lost ours." Sam sighed heavily, turning to his brother. He knew that Dean was a stubborn guy, but he also knew that Dean also had his reasons for why he was the way he was.

 

"I'm sorry, Sammy. But this chick,"

 

"This _chick_ has a name." Avery cut him off angrily. She was done with his shit.

 

"And I don't really care." His green eyes locked onto her brown ones again. "How the hell are we supposed to trust someone that broke into our room in the first damn place? And she wants to offer her help? It doesn't make any sense."

 

"It makes perfect sense. We are literally in the same boat. Up shit's creek without a paddle. I mean don't you think three heads are better than one?”

 

“There's two of us.”

 

“Same difference.” Avery smirked and Sam choked back laughter.

 

“You know, insulting someone is never a good idea. FYI.”

 

“Now I know I don't seem like the trustworthy type. But I'm here to lend a hand. I wanna to kill the son of a bitch as much as you do, ok? You can trust me. We're all fighting for the same cause here.”

 

"No." He was still being a stubborn ass. He knew why he was being that way. Ed was a good friend of his dad's. There was no way that he would allow his daughter to be involved in this life. No way.

 

"Fine. I'll leave." In anger, she stormed past Dean and Sam, and out of the room.

 

Sam stared at his brother in disbelief. "Damn it, Dean. Why are you being such an asshole right now? She wants to help us."

 

"Sammy, she breaks into our room, for who knows what, points a gun in my face and we're supposed to hold frickin hands and sing kumbaya?"

 

"That's not the real reason you don't want her to come is it?" Sam saw through his brother's façade.

 

"Look, her dad was a good friend of dad's. They worked more than one case together. I remember him talking about his daughter and that he would do anything to protect her."

 

"So, that's what this is? You're protecting her?" Sam asked and Dean didn't reply. But that was word enough. "Ok, fine Dean, you're protecting her, but don't you think she'd be safer with us. Whatever killed mom, it's still out there. I think it's better off if she is with us."

 

"Oh, you're only saying that because you have a crush on her."

 

"Dean, I don't even really know her." Sam tried to justify. Yes, she was beautiful, but, he was right. He didn't know her. “I really think it's for the best.”

 

"Don't think I didn't see that smile that was exchanged between the both of you."

 

"Dean...I'm serious."

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine."

 

\--

 

Avery, with her backpack, walked out of her room. This was a complete waste of time. Her father was completely wrong about them. Bravest Hunters he's ever met? _How about the jerkiest._ Closing the door to her room, she looked up as she was approached by Sam.

 

"Hey. You going somewhere?" His tall frame stood in front of her. He nearly had maybe a foot on her.

 

Avery sighed heavily. She hoped that he didn't come to make her feel any worse. "Look I know when I'm not wanted, ok. My dad told me if I ever need help, and he wasn't around, to look you guys up. Obviously, that was a fucking bust."

 

"I'm sorry, Avery, my brother could be a little--"

 

"Prick? Asshole? Dick? Misogynistic Pig? I mean, I could go on."

 

"I was gonna go with Douche Bag." He smirked, rocking on his heels.

 

"Well he's that too." She gave Sam a small smirk herself.

 

"But he's also got a good heart." Sam explained, Avery just rolled her eyes. "Look it's hard for my brother to trust people. Especially people who break into our motel room and hold him up at gun point. Kind of caught us by surprise."

 

"A) he held me up first. And B) I was no surprise, and you know it." Avery pointed out.

 

"What does that mean?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

"Have any strange dreams lately, Sammy? You knew I was coming. You knew when I was coming. You left that book behind on purpose. You left it for me to find. And you know that I can help."

 

Sam stood even more confused. That's where he knew her from. The bright eyed girl who haunted his dreams. But… "How do--"

 

"How do I know about your neat little parlor tricks? You're not the only one who has 'em."

 

"You?"

 

Avery nodded. "Found out about 'em when I was fifteen. Taught myself how to control it. Until you."

 

"Until me? Why me?"

 

"You've caused a problem with the frequency in my brain, Sammy boy." She playfully glared his way and he shyly smiled back. "My telekinesis is fine, but my visions are a bit hazy." She chuckled to herself. "I've never actually said those words out loud before. It makes me sound crazy."

 

Sam chuckled back, stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "Crazy is our kind of thing though, isn't it? But if you know what I know. And if you really are capable of the things I've seen you do in my dreams, then we're in for a whole heap of trouble."

 

"Trust me, Sam, it's a continuous nightmare I live with everyday." She walked a bit further out, staring at the now fading sun. "That's why I've learned to control it. Well, up until now at least." She turned back to Sam. "But it's not just about what I can do. It's about what I know too."

 

"What do you know?"

 

She chuckled softly. Of course they would want information from her. "I'm not so sure I should share it with you now."

 

"Please? I'm asking." Sam pleaded.

 

"You're not like your brother." She looked at him in his hazel eyes, before sighing heavily. "Fine, there is a way to kill that yellow eyed freak.”

 

"And what is that?"

 

"That’s just it, Sam. I don't know. My father had been chasing a trail for it for months, before it ran cold." She reached inside the front compartment, of her backpack, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Look, this was the last thing my dad sent to me. It was a letter that he wanted me to give to John Winchester."

 

"Did you read it?"

 

"Of course I read it. But it's just a bunch of numbers that I couldn't decipher. He also felt as if he were being followed by something. I believe whatever followed him, is what killed him." Sam looked at her with sympathy. He knew that losing a parent was hard but losing both of them. "But there's also another weapon that can kill a demon dead in its tracks. And I know exactly where to find it."

 

"We need to tell Dean."

 

\---

 

"I thought you had left." Dean gruffed, as he watched Avery and Sam walk into the room. He was sitting on the bed, putting his gun back together, as he had just taken it apart to kill time until Sam got back.

 

Sam sighed, looking over at Avery. His eyes apologizing. "Stop it, Dean. Look, I know you have reservations about Avery's intentions, but I really believe that she could help us."

 

"My baby brother, always the Saint." Dean gave a sarcastic smirk. "Alright, lay it on me." He cocked his gun, swiftly, before stuffing back into his pants.

 

Avery cleared her throat, holding the letter in her hand. "According to this letter, that my dad wanted me to give to your dad, said that my dad had been following a trail for some sort of weapon that can kill any demon."

 

"OK, so what's this weapon?" Dean cut her off.

 

“That's just it, Dean. Avery doesn't know.”

 

Dean rolled his green eyes. Of course she doesn't know.

 

"My dad's trail for the weapon ran cold, right before he disappeared." She took another deep breath, not really wanting to say the next part. Telling Sam was one thing. But Dean... She just didn't want them to think she was a freak. She had a hard enough time dealing with this herself. "But whatever this weapon is, it's not the only weapon we have to kill that yellow eyed fuck face. A weapon that could be more powerful."

 

"And where is this said weapon?" Dean stood to his feet, crossing his arms.

 

"It's in this very room." Avery turned to face Sam. "That weapon is you, Sam."

 

"Me?" Sam looked down at Avery, shocked.

 

"Yes, you. Well me too. I don't understand how it works, not yet, but I do know that you and me can put a stop to this whole thing."

 

"I call bull." Dean answered before Sam could.

 

Of course he does. "On what part?"

 

"All of it."

 

Again, she rolled her eyes at him. "Look just ask your brother about the dreams he's been having lately. Or the things I can do with my mind."

 

"Your mind? Like what? Spoon bending?” Dean chuckled, and Sam just gave him the bitch face.

 

"You mock, but it's the truth. It's actually easier for me to show you better than I can tell you."

 

Avery took in a deep breath, calming herself. She'd never done this for anyone but herself. Concentrating as hard as she could, she reached out her hand.

 

Dean stood, bored, folding his arms across his chest. Before he knew it, he could feel his shirt slowly rising. Looking down at himself, shocked by what was happening, he felt his gun start to lift from its spot, in the back of his jeans. It floated right above his head between his eyes. With a flick of Avery's wrist, the sound of the gun cocked, and Dean stood there defenseless.

 

His green eyes peered over at hers, as he swallowed hard. "What is it with you and putting guns in my face?"

 

She chuckled, with her hand still reaching out. "Put your hand out." He does as told and she floated the gun right back down into his palm.

 

"How the hell did you do that?" Sam, who watched the entire moment, was astonished by Avery's ability. This was crazy. He didn't realize until now that he wasn't the only one out there. And if Avery was proof that others like him existed, there's no telling how many more were out there.

 

"Like I've said, I found out about this when I was fifteen. Been practicing ever since."

 

"So maybe you are telling the truth." Dean finally realized. "And with that, we'll have to come back to it. We have a case to solve. Let's go, Sammy." He said grabbing his keys and jacket. He stopped at the door and turned to Avery. "You coming?"

 

\--

 

A few days ago, Avery read about a string of sick children that had recently fallen into comas. Now she wasn't exactly sure if this was her kind of case, but she knew that's why the Winchesters would be here. So she had to follow it.

 

So Avery and the brothers made their way to the hospital to check on the patients. The boys, donned in their formal gear, argued over Sam's fake FBI badge, which stated 'Female Bikini Inspector'. Sam was obviously pissed and Dean, of course, laughed in his brother's face and promised that they wouldn't even ID him.

 

Sam, annoyed, rolled his eyes at his brother before walking over to the nurses' desk. So, that left Dean and Avery alone.

 

Dean looked over at her, and knew that she was obviously avoiding his gaze at all cost.

 

"Hey," he called out to her and she finally looked at him, "for what it's worth, I'm sorry about earlier."

 

"It's fine." She quipped, turning her attention back to Sam. “You don't trust people. I get it.”

 

"Look," Dean never got to finish his sentence, because Sam walked up on them. "See, I told you it'd work." He smirked.

 

Sam, looked at Dean again annoyed, stuffing his badge, that he did have to show to the nurse, back into his jacket pocket. "Upstairs. Follow me."

 

Dean and Avery followed Sam up the stairs and down the hallway. Both Dean and Avery stopped outside of a room, as curiosity got the best of them. Inside the room an upside down crucifix hung on the teal colored wall and an old lady sat in a wheelchair. The old lady slowly turned her head towards Dean and Avery, and she completely spooked the shit out of them. Her eyes were clouded white and she had a evil-ish grin on her face. That definitely didn't look normal. They both turned to look at each, giving the same suspicious look, before moving along.

 

While the boys talked to the children's Doctor, Dr. Hydaker, Avery did her own investigation. She went to as many hospital rooms, trying to get as much information on each child, before all three regrouped and headed back to the hotel.

 

\--

 

"It's a shtriga." Avery said looking at the laptop that was on her lap. They had made it back to the motel, and she and Sam were sitting next to each other on his bed.

 

"A what?" Dean asked from his spot by the kitchenette.

 

"A shtriga." She repeated. "I knew this sounded familiar. My dad worked on a case about one three years ago. Or what he thought was a shtriga. That turned out to be a cold case."

 

"Wait, our dad too. I found it in his journal." Sam said, with the journal in his hand. "But this case was a long time ago. About fifteen years, maybe. Here it says a shtriga is a vampiric witch."

 

Avery hadn't missed the look on Dean's face when Sam mentioned about their dad working on a similar case a while ago. Her and Dean made brief eye contact before she buried her head back in the laptop. "That's what I'm reading here. The lore dates to Albanian mythology. Even Roman." She turned the laptop toward Sam. "It's saying here that it preys on children. They feed off of their _spiritus vitaé_."

 

"Spirit what?" Dean raised his eyebrows in confusion.

 

"Life-force." Sam and Avery answered together. They both turned to each other and smiled.

 

Dean just rolled his eyes at the interaction.

 

"But the question is who would it be?" Sam, taking his eyes off Avery, turned to look at his brother.

 

Dean thought for a few seconds. "Earlier today, at the hospital, when Ave and me passed by a room, we saw an old lady."

 

Avery furrowed her eyebrows at the nickname. She's never heard that one before. But she forced herself to ignore it. "That's right. Creepy lady with the upside down crucifix."

 

"You think that it's her?" Sam looked between his brother and Avery, standing to his feet.

 

"Who else would it be? You say a shtriga is a vampiric witch. She seemed very witchy." Dean commented and Sam actually nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go get this crazy bitch. Sam let's go. Avery you stay here and keep researching."

 

She nodded and got to work on the research once the guys walked out of the room. "Ok."

\--

 

After almost an hour of research, it turned out that the old lady was a bust and she was not the shtriga. But what Avery did find was the real shtriga. And before she could get ahold of either brother, Dean was walking through the door.

 

"So, the old lady, not the shtriga."

 

"Yeah, I realized that." Avery kept her eyes on the laptop.

 

"And you couldn't have warned us?"

 

"I just found out now." She rolled her eyes, looking in his direction. "Where's Sam?"

 

"Dropped him off at the library for more research." He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

 

"There's no need for that. C'mere look." Dean was immediately standing over her shoulder. His scent invading her senses. They made brief eye contact, and Avery hadn't noticed how green his eyes were before. She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach. I mean just a few hours ago, she hated his guts. She cleared her throat, snapping back into reality. "I was reading up on cases like this for at least the past few centuries. And there was a case very similar back in 1893. But here's the kicker, see anybody you recognize?" She pointed to a picture that was in the newspaper article, magnetizing it so he could see it better.

 

Dean leaned closer at the laptop, immediately recognizing the person in the picture. His mind had a brief flashback to when he and Sam had recently spoken with this said person.

 

"It's **_fucking_** Hydaker." He growled, slapping his hand against the table. "C'mon let's go get Sam."

 

Avery and Dean hopped into the Impala, before tearing out of the motel parking lot and speeding down the highway.

 

Avery looked at Dean who was looking out on the road. "Sweet ride."

 

He quickly turned to her, giving her a smirk. "Thanks. My dad gave it to me."

 

"Your dad. I've never met your dad before, but my dad always had nothing but good things to say about him." Avery was making small talk in order to avoid the tension.

 

He nodded. "Likewise."

 

"So, um, where is your dad?"

 

Dean looked back over at Avery and then back at the road. "On a hunting trip." Was all he said, before reaching over and turning up the volume on his radio.

 

Avery quickly got that he wanted to cut their conversation short. So she just sighed heavily and turned her attention out the window.

 

So much for that.

 

\--

 

"So, it's really Hydaker?" Sam asked, as all three of them were on their way back to the motel.

 

"Yeah, it's him." Avery, who had taken her place in the backseat, to avoid sitting next to Dean at any cost, told Sam. "I found him in a picture from a newspaper article back in 1893. Either he's the shtriga or I need to know the name of his plastic surgeon." She quipped, causing Sam to laugh. Even Dean let out a chuckle.

 

"But how do we kill it?" Sam questioned.

 

"Well I was doing some reading in your dad's journal that mine didn't have." Avery started again. "It looks like your dad was able to wound it, but while it was feeding. So I'm guessing--"

 

"That's it weakest point." Sam finished.

 

"Bingo."

 

"But what do we kill it with?"

 

Avery let out a deep breath. "Well when I was researching, I read that, and this sucks balls, _it's invulnerable to anything made by God or man_."

 

"Great." Sam exasperated.

 

"That's not true." Dean finally said something after years of silence. "They're most vulnerable when their feeding. If we catch him while he's eating we can blast him with consecrated wrought irons, buck shots or rounds. I think."

 

"How do you know that?" Sam raised his eyebrows in confusion.

 

"I remember dad told me." Dean licked his lips, obviously avoiding eye contact with his little brother.

 

"What else did dad tell you?" Sam sat back, trying to figure out what's going on.

 

There goes that tension again. Avery thought to herself.

 

\--

 

They had a plan. Albeit a shitty plan, but a plan nonetheless.

 

The woman who owned the motel had two sons. The youngest of the two had also fallen into a coma, and Dean had struck a bond with the older boy, Michael. So the brothers thought it was a good idea to use the kid as bait. Well Dean thought, Sam and Avery disagreed. But they finally caved in, realizing that was the only way to catch the shtriga off guard to kill it.

 

By nightfall, the boy was in bed and Sam and Dean were waiting for the perfect moment, like they had planned. Avery was on lookout duty.

 

Time ticked slowly as Avery sat driver's seat in the Impala. Then all of a sudden a crash caught her attention. Avery hearing the commotion going on, she rushed out of the car, running upstairs to grab the boy before he could be harmed. When she walked in the room, she saw that Sam had been knocked out in the corner and shrtiga standing over Dean's body, trying to pull his life-force.

 

Quick thinking, Avery grabbed Dean's gun, that had been obviously knocked from his hands, and shot the shtriga right in the head, killing it instantly.

 

Dean looked over at Avery, breathing heavy. He gave her a small smirk and a shrug. She took it as a thank you.

 

She checked on the kid, to make sure he was ok, before walking over to Sam, who was starting to sit up. She crouched down next to him. "You ok?"

 

He grabbed his head in pain. "Yeah I'll be fine. Thank you." He gave her smile.

 

She returned the gesture, squeezing his shoulder.

 

\--

 

The next morning, all of the children who were in comas were finally awake and fully healthy.

 

After Avery and the Winchesters checked out of their motel room, they found themselves parked at a gas station, while Sam pumped gas into the Impala.

 

Avery laughed at something Sam was saying, kind of an inside joke that they both understood, as Dean approached them with a bag what could only be filled with road snacks, and a six pack.

 

"I come bearing gifts." He smiled raising his items in the air. "What's so funny?"

 

"Nothing, Dean." Sam chortled, looking over at Avery, and she smiled back shyly.

 

Dean just groaned at the exchange. They should get a fuckin room.

 

"So what you get?" Sam asked, trying to peek into the bag.

 

Dean slapped Sam's hand away. "Don't touch." He put the stuff in the car, besides the six pack.

 

"So do you trust me now?" Avery questioned Dean, as he leaned against the car.

 

"You have to earn your stripes, sweetheart. But you do come in handy." He handed her a beer bottle from the six pack, twisting the cap off for her. Avery looked at him as if he were nuts. "It's noon somewhere, baby." He commented.

 

Avery looked over at Sam, and he shrugged his shoulders. Shaking her head, Avery reluctantly took the bottle from him.

 

"And besides you could be a great distraction." Dean handed a bottle to his brother, who just finished pumping gas.

 

"Yeah this great distraction saved your ass from becoming vampiric witch food." Avery retorted, taking a swig of her beer.

 

"She kinda did." Sam nodded in agreement. "She saved both our asses."

 

"Admit it. I'm good to have around."

 

"I will admit that you're about as useful as Sammy here." Dean nudged his little brother, and Sam reciprocated, punching him in the arm. Dean winced and grabbed his arm in pain. "Ouch, dude."

 

Sam just mocked his brother.

 

Avery laughed at the scene before her. They were acting like big ass kids. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled Sam's way, and he blushed. "So, where to next?"

 

"Oh no no, you're not going anywhere with us." Dean shook his head, taking a huge gulp of his beer.

 

"Dean, come on, man. She did save our lives."

 

"Fine." Dean pursed his lips together, keeping his eyes locked on Avery, before he pointed toward her. "There's only one house rule, and we could live in perfect harmony, 'driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole!'"

 

"Don't worry I got the same speech." Sam said to Avery, as she scoffed at Dean's demand.

 

"That's fine with me." She shrugged. If that's what it took, she was ok to abide by. But she only had one request. "Just as long as Zeppelin is on that playlist."

 

Dean stared at Avery wide eye in complete shock. Did she really just say Zeppelin? He opened his mouth to retort, but nothing would come out. He just nodded and scurried around to the driver's side. A tickled Sam just laughed out loud.

 

"I think you just got welcomed to the team." Sam clinked his beer bottle with hers and threw an arm around her shoulders.

 

Avery laughed and all three of them hopped into the car. As Dean started the vehicle, **Led Zeppelin's** _Black Dog_ blared through the speakers. Dean peeled out of the gas station and sped down the street on to the next city.

 


	3. Dean Winchester Was Not Worth It

**CHAPTER TWO:**   
**DEAN WINCHESTER WAS NOT WORTH IT**

  
It had been a few months since Avery had joined the Winchesters on their hunts. She was getting closer to the boys everyday, finding out what makes them tick. She realized that they both had some serious, deep rooted issues that needed to be confronted, otherwise they may implode on each other at any given moment. She normally tried to stay out of their petty issues, but sometimes she had to intervene and ban the fighting children from the metaphorical playground.

Avery and Sam were connecting more. She realized that they had more in common, shared a lot of the same interests. Sam was really fascinated by her; he’d spend hours, on a daily basis, talking to her about her unique gift, and she tried to help him along with his.

Now Avery and Dean...well they weren't exactly each other's favorite person. They probably butted heads more than he and Sam did, and that was saying something. Dean didn't want her involved with this mission, but Sam always insisted. Yeah, she was an extra set of hands to get dirty, but she was also another player in this dangerous game.

  
It was moments like these, where he was impatiently waiting for her to come out of the bathroom were the ones that pissed him off the most. He needed to pee, and she was taking forever.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he got up from the bed, stomping over to the bathroom, grabbing the door handle and forcing the door open.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Avery. She was only clad in her bra, and in the midst of pulling her jeans up her thick, golden brown thighs. Her hair still wet, the water trickling down in between her--

"Dean!" Avery screamed.

Dean quickly shut the door before leaning against it. He swallowed hard, trying to shake the image of a partially naked Avery out of his head.

The door to the bathroom opened again, causing Dean to almost fall backwards, while an angry Avery, fully clothed, walked out.

"God, don't you know how to knock." She went to sit on the bed, pulling her boots on.

Dean sucked in a deep breath, willing Little Dean to settle down, before retorting. "I'm sorry but I needed to pee, and I thought you had drowned because you were taking so damn long."

"That still doesn't give you the right to barge in unannounced." She seethed, foot on the bed, tying up her boot. "And by the way who picked this crap motel anyway?" Her light eyes looked around at the 1970s disco themed room.

Dean rolled his eyes, stepping inside the bathroom to empty his bladder. "Hey, don't complain about the room, sweetheart. Because you could easily be sleeping on pavement," he called before slamming the door.

Once he was done, he washed his hands and walked out, stopping in his tracks again, asking why life hated him so much.

There was Avery, now bent over doing God knows what, her beautifully rounded derrière, in her dark washed, practically painted on skinny jeans, was in the air, uncontrollably taunting him.

"Is that so? You really think you could kick me out?" She turned around, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

His green eyes blinked several times and he shook his head, breaking his train of thought. "I'm sorry, what?"

Avery furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Were you staring at my ass?"

"No!" He exclaimed, lying through his teeth, but then backtracked. "Maybe. I mean, it was there."

Avery, not knowing whether to chastise him or be flattered, only chuckled and just shook her head. She readjusted her backpack on her shoulder. "We have to go. Sam's waiting on us."

The three of them sat in a local diner for breakfast. Sam was going over their recent case. Mark and Ann Telesca from upstate New York who had been murdered in their own home; doors locked, no sign of forced entry.

They learned from John's journal that murders had been happening in that town for decades. All starting in 1912. So, there was probably a case here.

"...throats were slit, there were no prints, no murder weapons..." Sam explained.

Avery listened intently. She hadn't realized that she was swirling the spoon in her cup of coffee without actually touching the spoon.

"Could just be a garden-variety murder. You know, not our department." Dean answered, looking down at Avery next to him. She had been doing that since the coffee was placed in front of her. It was driving him crazy. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and put his hand on hers, stopping her movements. "Could you be less of a freak in public?"

"Dean." Sam scolded. "That was uncalled for."

"What? She's doing her...thing, out in the open.”

"It's fine, Sam." Avery narrowed her eyes at Dean. She then used her same two fingers, and with the flick of her tiny wrist Dean's cup of coffee knocked over into his lap.

Dean yelped, standing to his feet, the scalding liquid scorching his thighs.

"Is that freaky enough for you?" Avery retorted, grabbing her backpack and getting to her feet. "I'm going to the car." She walked out of the diner, Sam not even bothering to hide his annoyance with his brother.

  
Yep, life definitely had a vendetta out on Dean.

  
\--

After breakfast, and a brief stop for Dean to change his pants, Avery and the boys went to check out the Telescas’ home. The house was clean, no EMF readings. There were no previous murders or hauntings in that house, so they figured it could be a cursed object.

The trio learned that the murdered couple's belongings had been sent to an auction house. They immediately went there to investigate.

While Dean was stuffing his face with mini quiches, Sam was getting hit on by the auctioneer's daughter. Avery, on the other hand was trying not to get kicked out of the auction house. They were already told to leave by the owner, since it was a private affair, and the three of them definitely looked the part of party crashers.

Sam ended up asking the girl, whose name was Sarah Blake, out on a date in order to get copies of the provenances of the items. Sarah was very pretty, dark hair, creamy skin, beautiful grayish green eyes, so of course Sam had taken a liking to her. Which for some reason didn't sit well with Avery. Yes, she had been getting closer to Sam over the last few months, but her feelings for him were kind of obscured.

Did she have feelings for Sam? Avery didn't believe she did. But why was this bugging her so much?

Sam's little date left Dean and Avery, alone and back at motel Saturday Night Fever to further investigate, much to Avery's dismay. Though apparently she needn’t have worried; Avery was pretty much by herself, since Dean had disappeared almost three hours ago.

As Avery was almost finished comparing the belongings of all the victims when Dean finally walked through the door.

"Oh, look, his highness returns to the kingdom." Avery yawned, still purposefully typing on Sam's laptop.

"You can sass me if you want, but I've brought a peace offering."

Avery looked up and saw that Dean was holding up a bag of food and a cup of coffee. Her stomach practically growled at the sight of it. It had been awhile since she'd last eaten.

He walked over to his bed and sat down. "So, how's the research coming?"

"It's coming." She snipped, still typing on the laptop. Her nose caught a whiff of his scent, which caused her to slightly gag, and she eyed him warily.

"What?"

"You smell like a brewery. Where have you been?"

"I was out doing some research on my own." He smirked, and his forest green eyes sparkled.

She pretended to not feel the skip of her heart beat. "Where? At the bottom of a whiskey bottle?"

He smelled his own button down, realized that it reeked and slowly pulled it off. "Yes, I may have had a few drinks in the process. With some lovely future reality stars. Good times." He smirked again.

Avery glared at him. "Did you drive here?"

"I'm a good driver." He responded.

"You're irresponsible."

"Look do you want this or not?" He picked up the cup and bag that he bought for her, standing to hand it over.

"I'll take it." She took it from his grasp, their fingers slightly brushing one another. She also pretended to not feel the spark there either. "But you're still irresponsible."

"Ok, mom.” Dean was obviously annoyed, and she took some small satisfaction from it. She got a few bites into the burger he brought her before he spoke up again. “So have you heard from Sammy?"

"Nope." She shook her head and turned her attention back to the laptop. "Not since he traipsed off with little Miss Sarah. I really hope those provenances are worth it." She really didn't want to hear about Sam's date right now. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Look at you."

"Look at me what?"

"Little Miss Sarah?" Dean mocked. "Are you jealous that Sam's not here to make googly eyes with you? Thank God, cause I almost shot myself in the face to get away from it."

"No one's jealous Dean. You're just mad no one wants to make googly eyes at you."

"Let's not kid the kidder here." He got up from the bed and walked over to her, invading her personal space. "Everyone wants to make googly eyes at me." He whispered.

Avery looked up at his plump lips, followed the freckles that danced across his nose, and then finally his green eyes, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Her senses were on overload. She wanted to slap him and kiss him all at the same time.

But she quickly suppressed those feelings to the back of her mind. Dean Winchester was not worth it.

She sucked in a deep breath, before whispering, "you need a shower."

Dean blinked several times, feeling perturbed. That's never happened before. He thought to himself. Women had never been resistant to his charms. Ever. All he had to do was smile and crinkle his pretty green eyes, and they were putty in his hands.

But it could be the fact that she also seemed to be into his brother. The jealousy was evident when Dean looked into her golden brown eyes.

Shaking his head, he quickly brushed it off as a fluke, and went on to take a shower.

\--

"You find anything yet?" Dean asked, returning from his shower, fresh and clean. He was dressed in a gray Henley and jeans, and towel drying his hair.

"Not yet." Avery's eyes were starting to burn. She had been staring at the computer screen for hours now. She was so close to finding the answers, but still so far away. Avery rubbed her eyes tiredly, blinking hard a few times before she clicked at a few things on the computer.

  
Dean watched as she re-situated herself on the bed, cracking her neck. He was starting to feel bad about leaving her alone to work on the case, just so he could get laid.

"Look," Dean sighed tossing his towel on a chair, "why don't you take a break? Eat some more food. Step outside for some...slightly fresh air. You been at this for hours. Let me take over for a little while."

"It's the painting." She said, completely ignoring his suggestion.

"...or you can completely ignore me. That's fine too."

"No, look, I had been trying to find a connection between all the murders here. And I think I found it. It's the painting. It has to be."

Dean sat next to Avery on the bed, as she turned the laptop in his direction. He was thoroughly impressed by what she found.

"Nice job." He turned to her and for a split second their eyes connected. Avery was the first to turn away, and Dean cleared his throat trying to think of something to say. "Um, about earlier today. The whole freak thing..."

Avery shook her head, cutting him off. "Don't mention it."

"Hey, guys." Sam walked into motel room, causing Avery and Dean to focus their attention on him.

"Sammy, how was your date? Did you get lucky?" Dean, happy for the third party intruder, wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Avery to roll her eyes.

"No, but I did get the provenances." He held the copies in his hand.

He handed them off to Dean, and he read them over. "So she just gave them to you? Without anything in return? No favors?"

"No, Dean." Sam sighed heavily. "Hey," he sat on the opposite side of Avery on the bed, "you ok?"

"I'm good." Avery didn't take her eyes off the laptop just continued to type. Dean was simply trying to get back at her for her rebuttal earlier, that was all it was.

Sam cleared his throat, thrown off by Avery's attitude. "How did your night go?"

"I'm guessing not as good as yours." She quipped, before immediately closing the laptop. She looked to her right, there was Winchester number one, reading over the provenances. Then she turned to her left, and Winchester number two was giving her a look confusion. When the hell did this happen? She was literally in the middle of both brothers, and it was causing her head to spin. Quickly standing to her feet, she shoved her bare feet in her boots, before telling them, "I need some air," then grabbing her jacket and room key and walked out of the room.

The air was brisk that night, but it was just what Avery needed. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. She couldn't think straight. Her mind was clouded too much. This strange ass case, with the creepy ass painting. To dealing with the boys themselves. She needed out of that motel room. It was starting to drive her crazy.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Avery half expected to see Sam following out of the room, because he usually did. But she was surprised when it was actually Dean who followed her out.

"I'm good. I just needed fresh air. That room was starting to drive me crazy."

"Yeah I know that feeling." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Is that why you left me to hook up with randoms at a bar?"

"Hey, they were not randoms. They were carefully pre selected." He joked and she playfully glared at him. "But I did find a connection between all the victims. I just thought you'd like to know. Or to basically confirm what you found."

"What?"

"The painting. Every victim that was murdered, they all owned that painting."

"I knew it. I knew that creepy painting had to be involved in this. I swear, the more I researched, the creepier this story got."

"Well, since you want to get out of this room, I figure you and I head to that auction house and set a little bonfire." He smirked, dangling his keys in the air.

Avery smiled, snatching the keys from his grip. She knew he was good for something. "I'm driving."

"Whoa." Dean stopped her, grabbing onto her waist. They both looked down at the gesture, and Dean quickly removed his hand. "Nobody drives Baby but me."

"You call your car Baby?"

"Besides the point. Just gimme the keys."

"You've been drinking tonight." She pointed out.

"I'm sober." She gave him a stern look. "Ok, I'm mostly sober.” She didn’t break her glare. “Fine, if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"You're such a gentlemen. Jerk."

"Bitch." He quipped back, surprising himself.

Even though it had only been a few months, Avery picked up those Winchester habits quickly.

A short drive later, Avery pulled Baby into an empty spot a good distance away from the auction house.

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

"We go in there, grab the painting and torch the son of a bitch." Dean said simply.

Yeah because life was so easy. "We need a real plan, genius."

"My plan is a real plan." His candy apple green eyes looked offended.

"What if there's like a high tech security system?"

"This isn't Mission frickin Impossible, sweetheart. It's just your run of mill auction house. Now let's go." Dean hopped out, shutting the door.

This is so not a good idea, Avery thought to herself. She jumped at the sound of Dean knocking his gun against the window, and she glared up at him.

He looked down at her, unimpressed. "You coming?"

"We're so getting arrested." She sighed heavily getting out of the car.

Dean was able to disarm the alarm system as Sam had taught him, and voila they were in.

Ok, so it wasn't as hard to get in as Avery thought, but Dean didn't have to gloat the entire time. This was exactly why Avery would always get the urge to punch him in the family jewels. He was an ass.

Finding the painting, Avery pulled her knife from her boot and used it to cut it out of the frame. Dean took the canvas, rolling it under his arm, and they both left, taking it out to the back, and lighting the creepy thing on fire. They both stood and watched the flames as the painting burned while sipping on beers, provided by Dean of course.

As Dean sipped his beer, he just watched Avery. The flames seemed to dance around her, giving her a warm glow. The wind blew idly, brushing her curls. She was absolutely beautiful.

Avery drove him crazy 99% of the time. She was snotty, bratty and treated him like a child. But she was funny, crazy smart, and one helluva hunter.

She was also a perfect match for his little brother. They liked the same things, shared the same inside jokes, and it was obvious that she liked him too.

The way she would brush him off, he pretended not to care, because Dean Winchester did not do chick flick moments. Admitting that he may possibly have a crush on the bane of his existence? Definitely chick flicky.

"It's almost calming."

Dean broke his focus. "What is?"

"This. Sometimes I like to picture myself on some deserted beach, sipping cocktails. Not caring about what monster I have to kill next. Or something as simple as finally calling someplace home. You know?"

"Yeah." He sipped on his beer, continuing to stare at her.  
  
She sighed and turned to look at Dean. “But we don't get that luxury, now do we?” She didn't wait for response. “Let's get back to Sam.” She tossed him his keys and walked away.

  
\--

"So where did you guys disappear to last night?" Sam asked, pulling on his shoes, the next morning.

"We decided to throw a little campfire." Dean, looking around for something he had obviously lost, answered.

"We burned the painting." Avery clarified, eying Dean warily. “Lose something?”  
  
"Have you seen my wallet?" Dean looked up, feeling around his pockets.

  
Avery and Sam turned to look at each other annoyed.

After tracing Dean's wallet back to the auction house, Sam was in middle of telling Sarah goodbye, when he saw that the painting was still very much there. Stumbling out to the Impala, he told Avery and Dean the bad news.

"How is that possible?" Avery asked, confused. She and Dean literally watched that fucker burn.

"Ave and I torched the son of a bitch last night."

"Well apparently that didn't work." Sam shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

  
“You've got to be fucking kidding me?!?” Dean growled.

“It may not be the painting that's cursed itself, but it has something to do with it.” Avery stepped in. “Sam, is there any way you can talk to Sarah? Make sure that painting isn’t sold?”

  
“I mean I can try.”

  
It was too late. For the right amount of money, Sarah’s dad sold the painting to an elderly woman.

  
Later that evening the three of them, including Sarah, showed up at the address of the new owner to find her dead. Sarah, demanding answers, was back at their motel the next morning.

The four of them treked back to the crime scene to figure out what they had missed. They followed the next lead that lead them to the grave of the family, where only four urns sat. Something was definitely missing in this case.

After some more digging they found out that the patriarch in the painting, Isaiah Merchant, murdered his entire family, and they were all cremated besides him. He was taken into custody, where he executed and buried. Now they had a body to burn, but didn't know exactly where to find the corpse.

"I wish you would stop pouting." Dean whispered harshly at Avery as they both looked through more files, to find out where the son of a bitch was buried.  
Sarah and Sam occupied themselves outside doing… something.

"I am not pouting.” Avery seethed. “What would make you think I'm pouting?" Am I pouting?

"Because ever since this morning, you've been in a pissy mood." Dean pointed out. “Pretty much since Sarah showed up this morning.”

That's cause she'll only get in the way. "No I haven't." She argued.

"Yes, you have." He argued back.

They were both shushed by an older lady across the room.

"Just admit it.” Dean leaned over to Avery, speaking in a low tone. “Admit that you're jealous of Sarah. Because you like Sam blah blah blah." He spat.

That stopped Avery in her tracks, and she turned to Dean. "What makes you think I like Sam?"

"It's plainly obvious." He moved closer to her, his emerald eyes stared down into her golden ones.

  
Avery’s heart was racing a mile a minute being in this close proximity to Dean. That urge to slap or kiss him (in that order) was still very present. She had to control herself. Because once again, Dean Winchester was not worth it. So not.

"Just keep searching." She whispered harshly, pushing past him.

  
As they went back to their tasks they both looked at each other, but not at the same time. Avery looked at Dean when he wasn't looking, and as soon as Avery put her head down, Dean looked over at her.

After they found the information they were looking for, Dean and Avery made their way to the library exit. Just as they got to the door, Avery was stopped dead in her tracks again. This time it was at the image of the obvious flirting going on between Sam and Sarah.

Dean saw and took the opportunity. "So, obvious." He whispered in her ear.

  
She turned to glare at him over her shoulder, and then proceeded to walk to the car. She wasn't gonna let him get the best of her. As an added bonus, she flicked her wrist, magically slamming the heavy door, Dean had been holding, in his face. Hearing him yelp was music to her ears.

  
\--

Later that night, Avery stood next to Sarah, holding a flashlight as they watched the brothers dig up Isaiah Merchant's grave. The conversation was little to none between the girls, since it felt a bit awkward.

"You guys seem uncomfortably comfortable with this." Sarah said nervously. She turned to look at Avery.

"This is actually normal life for us." Avery pointed out.

"So, how long have you known the guys?" Sarah was trying to make conversation that Avery didn't know if she wanted in on.

"Just a few months."

"So about Sam."

"What about Sam?" Avery finally turned to Sarah, with a question in her eyes.

"What's his deal?"

Avery shrugged. "Oh, well, Sam's dealt with a lot. He's great guy, just complicated. They both are." She then turned her attention to Dean for a split second.

"Are you into, Sam? Because if you are I don't wanna complicate things." Ugh, not her too. Why did everyone think that she was into Sam?

Avery shook her head. "No, Sam and I are just friends. That's it."

"Really?” Sarah seemed surprised. “Because he told me that you guys were close and I don't want to step on any toes."

"No, I'm not into Sam. He's a really good guy, but my life is complicated enough as it is."

"Oh, I see."

"You see what?" Avery eyed Sarah warily.

"It's not Sam, is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know when a girl has feelings for guy. Trust me, I've seen the look. I've had the look." Avery looked at Sarah confused. "It's Dean, isn't it?"

"Trust me, Sam's an open book compared to Dean. Dean's complications go alot further than what I'm able to handle."

"That doesn't stop you from feeling though. Doesn't it? Have you told him?"

"It would be pointless.” Avery shrugged. This was the first time she fully admitted, without admitting, she was beginning to feel something for Dean.

But Dean was not capable of anything besides hunting, drinking, women and his brother. Avery would never make that list. Avery would never even come close. Is what she would tell herself.

\--

After salting and burning the bones, they head back to the crime scene once more. Sam and Sarah checked out the house while Dean and Avery waited it out in the Impala. Dean turned to look at Avery, smiling.

"Why are you smiling at me like that, creeper?"

He shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe I'm a little jealous."

"Of?"

"My baby brother's growing up. He's not only got one but two hot chicks wanting to be with him. Not gonna lie, it's hurting my heart, but I'm so proud of him."

Wait, he thought she was hot? That made Avery smile to herself, but she wasn't gonna let him see that. "I wish you would shut up."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"You know." He nodded towards the house, where Sam and Sarah were.

"There's nothing to talk about." He was beginning to irritate the hell out of her and she was ten seconds from kicking his shin.

"Oh, I think there is.” He smirked, green eyes sparkling. “Why don't you just tell Sammy how you feel? He may actually surprise you."

"Dean, you couldn't be more wrong. I don't have feelings for Sam, ok."

"What is it then?"

Avery went to speak, but the sound of the house door slamming caught their attention. She and Dean looked at each other, before hopping out of the car, and rushing toward the house. Dean called Sam on his cell phone when the door wouldn’t budge. Apparently, the house had locked up with both Sam and Sarah inside, and they were facing off with the ghost responsible for the deaths. Turned out they got the story wrong again; the vengeful spirit wasn't the father, it was their adopted daughter.

While Sam was talking to Dean over the phone, Sarah figured out that the doll in the crypt had hair made with the little girl’s actual hair. That's the object she had tied herself to. Avery and Dean sped to the graveyard, making in time to burn the doll and set the little girl’s spirit free.

  
\--

The next morning Avery and the boys were getting ready to leave this Godforsaken town.

  
As Sam received the brotherly pep talk from Dean about Sarah, he watched Avery as she packed the car. He was fascinated by her, in a way he hadn't been fascinated by another girl since Jess. Ever since he lost Jess, he thought that he would never find anyone like her, and then along comes Avery; beautiful, smart, and just like him. Catch was, he didn't know if she felt the same.

  
Then there was Sarah. Also beautiful, smart, and he knew she really liked him. This was an opportunity that he knew he couldn't pass up. He knew that, even though his feelings for Avery were stronger, he would regret not giving Sarah the goodbye that she deserved. So,  
over coming his hesitation, he ran back to the door, giving it a knock. Sarah smiled at seeing Sam, once again, when he pulled her in for a kiss.

"That's my boy." Dean smiled, looking their way.

Avery looked up, but not at Sam and Sarah. She kept her eyes on Dean. She was right, she knew she didn't have feelings for Sam; they were obviously for Dean. She finally accepted that fact last night when she admitted it to Sarah. She knew it the moment he crowded her space back at the hotel, the moment they shared when he took her to burn the painting. She could feel it in the way they constantly teased and taunted each other. Even when they first met, she felt some kind of spark.

She didn't want to admit her feelings to herself, but now she had no choice.

Yep, Avery was falling for Dean Winchester. God, help her.

Dean turned around to face Avery, but she had quickly turned her attention away from Dean and to Sarah and Sam. She didn't want Dean to know, so if he thought that she had a crush on his brother, then so be it.

Avery looked back at Dean, and he was still looking at her. She rolled her eyes, getting into her usual space in the backseat.

Dean just smirked and followed suit.


	4. Dead Man's Blood & Winchester Kisses

CHAPTER THREE: Dead Man's Blood & Winchester Kisses

 

Avery sat at picnic table, outside of the motel she and the boys were currently staying in. Checking her surroundings, she placed the pillow she pilfered from the bed she was sleeping on, on the table. Using her pocket knife, she sliced the pillow open, dumping the feathers out.

 

With careful concentration, Avery laid her open palm above the table of feathers. She felt a tingling sensation between her fingers, like tiny bolts of lightning. Then one by one, the feathers began to float.

 

Being a hunter was something that Avery was taught to be from a young age. But being someone specially gifted, came naturally for her. 

 

Avery knew she was always special. When she was fifteen, she realized that she was different, more than just a hunter. It started off with dreams. She would have dreams or smaller visions of things that would happen. Then it became bigger. The anger she felt for her dad, for leaving her behind again, stirred something inside her. Something so deep, that it caused the motel room door to slam shut and everything surrounding her to crash to the floor.

 

It scared the hell out of her. Not only was she able to see the future, she could control things with her mind too? But she taught herself, learned how to control it. Seven years later, here she was now.

 

She smiled to herself, swirling her hand in circles, watching the feathers turn in almost a tornado effect.

 

“You shouldn't be doing that in public.” A voice said.

 

She jumped, losing her concentration, and the feathers dropped. She looked up and saw his hazel eyes smiling down at her. “Geez, Sam, you scared me.”

 

He chuckled, taking a seat in front of her. “Luckily, it was me and not someone else. What are you doing?”

 

She shrugged. “Just practicing. I would do it in the room, but I don't wanna freak your brother out anymore than what he is.” She played around with the feathers.

 

“Dean will come around.” He smiled softly. “Is that from our room?” He pointed toward the feathers.

 

She giggled. “Maybe. So, how have your visions been lately? Any headaches?”

 

He shook his head. “I haven't had any in awhile since that case we told you about in Saginaw.”

 

“Kid with the telekinetic abilities? Killed his dad and uncle right?”

 

“Yeah. I thought he was like me...us, but he was deeply disturbed.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“What’s insane is that I'm still baffled by the fact that while I was trapped inside that closet, that I was able to move that cabinet.”

 

“Well you said that you had a vision that Dean was in trouble. Your abilities are tied to your emotions, Sam. Whatever you're feeling, is what's needed to trigger it. That's how it started for me.”

 

“All I was thinking about was getting to my brother.”

 

“Look gimme your hand.” Avery reached out. Sam hesitantly placed his hand in hers. “Now close your eyes.” Sam did as told. “You said all you thought about was saving Dean, let's try a different emotion. Now, think of something that makes you happy. It could be anything. A memory. Something you've always wanted. Anything.”

 

Sam nodded, smirking. “I got it.”

 

“Good. Now hold onto that and concentrate.” Avery, with her hand still   
over Sam’s, watched carefully. “Imagine yourself trying to lift this feather.”

 

Sam took in a deep breath.

 

“Now raise your hand slowly.” Avery commanded, and Sam followed. She began to smile as the table of feathers start to levitate beneath Sam’s palm. “Keep concentrating.” She slowly removed her hand. “Now open your eyes.”

 

Sam slowly opened his eyes and he looked down, surprised by what he was witnessing. He smiled wide at the fact that he was actually floating feathers. “This is incredible.”

 

He then looked over at Avery and saw that she was smiling too. He couldn't help but feel the skip in his heart.

 

\--

 

Dean walked out of the motel in search for his brother and Avery. His footsteps came to a halt when he found them sitting at a picnic table. He tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach as he noticed his brother's bright smile, and Avery laughing at something he said.

 

Since Avery joined him and Sam, Dean often walked in on moments as these. Avery never seemed to smile as bright with him as she did with brother. But since Dean was a stubborn son of a bitch, he'd never admit that he felt some type of way about it. So, he suppressed any and or all of those feelings, and pretended as if they never existed.

 

“What's so funny?” Dean took a seat next to Sam at the table.

 

Sam smiled looking over at Avery and shrugged. “Nothing, Dean. It's one of those you had to have been there moments.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, annoyed. “Right,” he pursed his lips together. “So I was about to check out. We need to head out on the road if we wanna make it to Colorado by morning.”

 

Sam nodded. “Ok, we'll be there in a minute.”

 

Dean glanced his emerald eyes at Avery. She looked at him and ducked her head. Then he looked over at Sam, who was giving Avery the same eyes. Agitated, Dean stood up and walked back to the motel lobby to check out.

 

\--

 

Later that evening, just a few hours outside of Colorado, Avery and the boys were still on the road. Sam's lanky body was stretched out in the backseat, completely knocked out. Dean, taking the reigns driver's side, and Avery curled up shotgun.

 

Avery, trying to get warm, used her leather jacket as a blanket.

 

Dean looked over and saw her shiver for the tenth time. “You cold?”

 

“What gave me away?” She shivered again. 

 

“Your teeth chattering is giving me a headache.” He quipped, and she just rolled her eyes. Not that he could see anyway, she wasn't facing him. “Here,” he reached over and turned up the heat. He watched as she still tried to get comfortable, body still shivering. “You know if you turned away from the window you'd warm up faster. Or better yet,” he lifted his arm.

 

She turned over, seeing him lift his arm, inviting her in. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “What’s the catch?”

 

“No, catch. You're cold. I'm hot. Two birds, one stone.”

 

She hesitated before sliding over. He threw his arm around her, and she snuggled close.

 

The two sat in silence as Dean continued to drive down the road. “You warming up?”

 

“I'm getting there.” She yawned, ignoring the fact of how comfortable she felt in his arms. Stop it, Avery. We talked about this. No feelings for meathead.

 

“Good. To get your mind off of it, tell me a story.”

 

“You want me to tell you a story?”

 

“A memory. A good one, a happy one.”

 

“Ok,” she subconsciously snuggled closer, “when was about 8, my dad and I were staying at this crappy motel. I mean it made motel Saturday Night Fever look like fucking luxury.”

 

“Oh, God.” Dean playfully groaned.

 

“I know it was awful. So my dad is like really smart and tactful when it comes to hunting and killing monsters, but when it comes to hiring someone to watch me, he has no fucking clue.” She giggled. “I'm telling you this old drunk was out before my dad was around the corner. So, I was watching my favorite superhero on tv, Wonder Woman.”

 

“Wonder Woman?” He scoffed.

 

“Excuse you Winchester! Wonder Woman is the greatest superhero of all time. And stop interrupting me. This is my story.”

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

“Anyway, I was watching Wonder woman, and I really wanted to fly.”

 

“You didn't?” He started piecing the puzzle together.

 

She shushed him. “So there was this ladder I saw outside when we first checked into the motel. I really wanted to climb that thing, and with my babysitter passed out, I got my chance to. So I'm on the roof of the motel, thinking I'm Wonder Woman. I go to jump off the roof and land right on top of this little old man, who was staying a few rooms down from us, who was using a walker!”

 

Dean began to hysterically laugh at Avery’s story.

 

Giggling, Avery slapped Dean’s chest. “It's not that funny.”

 

“Oh, no, it's fucking hilarious.”

 

She playfully rolled her eyes. “Needless to say, I broke my arm in three places. Mr. Phillips had to have his hip replaced, again, and we got kicked out of our motel. So, there's that.”

 

“That was a happy memory for you?” Dean couldn't stop laughing.

 

“Yeah, it was the first time in my life, that I remember where I got to spend more than a few hours in a car ride with my dad. It was almost...normal.”

 

Dean looked down at Avery and noticed the smile on her face. The same smile he had seen her give to Sam earlier that day.

 

“Hey, what's so funny?” Sam, who had woken up from his spot in the backseat, peered over his seat at the laughing pair.

 

“Well, Sammy, it was one of those you had to have been there moments.” Dean said, feeling satisfied to be able to throw that line back in Sam’s face, as they continued down the road.

 

\--

 

The next evening, Avery found herself, along with the Winchesters in a small town in Colorado named Manning. They read in a paper yesterday morning that a man named Daniel Elkins was mauled in his home. Supposedly an animal attack. Wasn't it always? 

 

Avery had heard of a man named Daniel Elkins. Her father talked about him constantly when she was younger. She was hoping that it was just a coincidence that the name was the same and it was some other Daniel Elkins. But knowing her luck and their world, it would end up being him.

 

Flashlight in hand, Avery followed in behind Sam who followed in behind Dean, after they broke into Elkins’ home.

 

“Looks like the maid didn't come today.” Sam and Avery heard Dean joke from another room of the house.

 

The house was wrecked. Papers scattered, furniture overturned, and shards of broken glass laid scattered all around.

 

“Hey, there's salt over here.” Sam called out, bending over by the front door, feeling the tiny grains beneath his fingers.

 

“You mean like protection against demons salt, or oops I spilled the popcorn salt.” 

 

When is it ever the latter, Dean? Avery thought to herself, as she walked into the room he was currently in.

 

“It's clearly a ring.” Sam answered. “You think this guy, Elkins was a player?”

 

“Definitely.” Avery said, going through a leather journal that she found. It was nearly identical to her father's and John Winchester’s. This was her proof that the Daniel Elkins her father knew had met his hunter's fate.

 

Dean, who hadn't realized she was there the whole time, walked over to Elkins’ trashed desk. Sam soon followed in after.

 

“This looks a helluva a lot like dad’s.” Sam pointed out, holding his flashlight as Avery still thumbed through the pages.

 

“But this dates back to the sixties.”

 

The three of them then made their way into a different room. It was set up more like an office. This room, just like the rest of the house, was completely trashed. Possibly even worse. This was definitely where the scene of the attack happened.

 

Sam then flicked his flashlight on the ceiling at the broken glass on either side of the window. “Whatever attacked him, looks like more than one.”

 

Avery followed, pointing her flashlight up, and then brought it back down to look around the room. “Looks like he put up a helluva fight too.”

 

“Yeah.” Sam agreed.

 

Dean walked ahead them, stepping over trash before stepping on what looked like a box. He pointed his flashlight down and saw that the wooden box was empty. He shrugged that off and looked down, when something caught his eye.

 

“Got something?” Avery asked, as she watched Dean bent down to the floor.

 

“I don't know. Scratches on the floor.” He ran his fingers over the floor.

 

“Death throes maybe?” Sam guessed.

 

“Maybe.” Dean reached up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from Elkins’ destroyed desk. He stuck the paper on the floor and used the pencil to shade the scratchings. His eyebrows furrowed, as he picked up the paper. “Or maybe it's a message.” He handed it over to Sam.

 

Avery peered over Sam’s shoulder, looking down at the paper. “It's three letters and six digits. I don't get it. What does that mean?”

 

Sam looked at Dean, as Dean looked back at him. “It's the location and combination to a post office box. A mail drop.”

 

“Just the way dad does it.” Dean chimed in.

 

Avery looked at the paper again, feeling something familiar about those combination of numbers and letters. Then it hit her. “Wait, these numbers and letters,” she began reaching into her back pocket and pulled out the letter. The letter her dad wanted her to give John Winchester. The letter she carried around everywhere. She quickly opened up the envelope, pulling out the letter and folding the paper back, comparing notes. Lo and behold, it matched. “I knew they looked familiar. Exactly the same.”

 

“So whatever your dad knew, so did Elkins.” Sam pieced together.

 

“And whatever they both knew they wanted dad to know.” Dean finished.

 

Avery looked back and forth between the brothers. “I guess the question is now, what is it exactly that they know? And why is it so important that this Elkins guy died for it?”

 

\--

 

The three of them hopped back into the Impala and followed the message to a PO Box in town. In it they found that Elkins had left a letter for someone named J.W.

 

“J.W.? You think John Winchester?” Sam questioned as they sat in the car.

 

Dean shrugged at his little brother. “I don't know.”

 

“This is not a coincidence.” Avery, in the back seat, said. “My father wanted me to give this letter to your father with the same PO box combination Daniel Elkins scratched into the floor. This PO box has a letter addressed to someone with the initials J.W. There is no such thing as a coincidence in our world.”

 

Both Dean and Sam agreed silently.

 

“Should we open it?”

 

Before Sam or Avery could tell him yes, there was a knock on Dean’s window. The three of them jumped, frightened. Dean and Sam relaxed when they realized it was their father. The John Winchester, sliding into the backseat of the car.

 

“Dad this is--”

 

“Avery, I know.” John nodded his head.

 

“How did you know?” 

 

“Your dad and I used to hunt together sometimes. He talked about you constantly. I'm really sorry to hear about what happened to him. He was a good man and a damn fine hunter.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester.”

 

John shook his head. “Please, call me John.” He gave her another warm smile before turning his attention to his sons.

 

“Dad what are you doing here? Are you alright?” Sam questioned.

 

“Yeah, I'm ok.” John nodded. “Look, I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw the three of you at his place.”

 

Sam furrowed his brows in confusion. “Why didn't you come in, dad?”

 

“You know why. I had to make sure you weren't followed. By anyone or anything. Nice job covering your tracks, by the way.”

 

“Yeah we learned from the best.” Dean commented.

 

“Wait, so you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?”

 

“Yeah, he was good man. He taught me helluva lot about hunting.”

 

“You never mentioned him to us.”

 

John sighed, heavily. “We, uh, we kind of had a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years. Kept up contact through your dad.” He turned to look at Avery, who had yet to say a word, allowing the brothers their time with their dad. John looked at the letter in Dean’s hand. “I should look at that.” He grabbed it from Dean’s hand, opening it. “‘If you're reading this, I'm already dead…’” John continued to read. “That son of a bitch.”

 

“What is it?” Dean questioned.

 

“He had it the whole time.”

 

All three of them look back each other then John.

 

“Dad, what?”

 

“When you searched the place did you--did you see a gun? An antique--a colt revolver?”

 

Dean shrugged. “There was an old case, but it was empty.”

 

“Fuck,” John boomed, causing Avery to jump. “They must have it.”

 

“You mean whatever killed Elkins?” Avery asked.

 

Again, John sighed, before hopping out of the car. “We got to pick up the trail.”

 

“Wait, you want us to come with you?”

 

John leaned into Dean’s front window. “If Elkins is telling the truth, we got to find this gun.”

 

“The gun? Why?”

 

“Because it's important, that's why.” John countered like a stern parent.

 

“Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet.”

 

“They are what Danny Elkins killed best. Vampires.”

 

“Vampires?” Both Dean and Avery exclaimed at the same time.

 

“I thought there was no such thing.” Avery continued.

 

“You never even mentioned them, dad.”

 

“I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and the others had wiped them out. I was wrong.”

\--

 

The three of them followed John to a nearby motel, where they would crash for the night and pick up tomorrow morning. Avery still couldn't believe that vampires were actually real and they were actually hunting them.

 

And what did this colt revolver have to do anything with this?

 

John explained to the trio over pizza and beers the true vampire lore, and how most of it was crap. A cross won't repel them. The sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. The only thing that most lore had correct was the insatiable bloodlust these vampires had. That they needed fresh human blood to survive. And since they were once people, you wouldn't know if it was a vampire til it was too late.

 

The next morning they were all jolted awake by John, who had been listening to police radio, telling them that they needed to head out.

 

Avery hadn't realized that she and Dean had passed out on the same bed just a few hours before, until she looked up, as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She also hadn’t realized their close proximity, as she was almost curled into his side like they were in the Impala the other night.

 

Dean immediately looked down at her, his green eyes shimmering, causing her heart to beat rapidly in her chest.

 

“Morning sunshine.” He smirked.

 

Avery huffed, rolling her eyes and turning over to find her boots. She quickly slipped them on, then grabbed her jacket and was the first out of the room.

 

\--

 

A revelation about the brothers hit Avery later that night, while heading toward the vampire’s nest. There was heavy tension in the air; she thought Sam and Dean had major issues, but that didn't even come close to the tension between Sam and John.

 

Watching their interactions caused Avery's head to spin. John was very vague about what they were doing and the trail they were following, but expected the three of them to fall in line like good little soldiers. Sam questioned John’s every move. Dean wanted to keep the peace. Avery just didn't want World War III to turn into a reality.

 

As they were following behind John’s truck, Dean snapped his phone shut and told Sam, who was driving, to pull off at the next exit.

 

“Why?”

 

The way Sam answered, Avery felt like a storm was on the horizon.

 

“Cause dad thinks we have the vampire’s trail.”

 

“How?” Sam sounded, if possible even more agitated.

 

Dean turned to look at his brother. “I don't know. He didn't say.”

 

Avery could tell by the look on Dean’s face that something was about to go down. That was proven the moment Sam sped the Impala up faster to pass John’s truck, crossing in front of it and hopping out.

 

“Oh crap.” Dean muttered.

 

“What's going on?” Avery asked in a panic. She had never seen Sam like this before.

 

“Don't worry about it.” Dean said, following his brother out of the vehicle.

 

Avery just sat in the car and watched the scene before her. John and Sam were standing nose to nose, as Sam demanded answers. Avery had dealt with Dean and Sam's little tiffs and spats, and they were easier to handle. But this? Avery didn't know, even begin to understand how to resolve this.

 

Dean was able to break it up before it came to blows. Sam and John returned back to their respective corners, and the four of them continued their search.

 

Finding the nest, the next morning, John thought it would be best if they just walked right on in.

 

As they prepared their weapons, a sharp bladed machete, for beheading, John finally explained about the colt and it's importance. 

 

Back in 1835 Samuel Colt made a colt revolver with only 13 bullets, for a hunter. Samuel used the gun a half dozen times, before him and the gun disappeared. But John believed that this nest of vampires have the weapon, and he wants to go in and retrieve it. Rumor has it that the this colt revolver could kill anything.

 

Dean, Sam and Avery looked at each other, piecing the puzzle together.

 

“Kill anything like supernatural anything?” Dean questioned, John nodded.

 

“Like the demon.” Avery finished.

 

\--

 

The four of them snuck their way into the vampire nest, which was practically a barn in the middle of a vacated farm. John went in search for the colt, Avery and the boys went to find the missing couple from the police scan.

 

Not wanting to wake the sleeping vamps, the three of them quietly made their way around the hideaway. Walking underneath several sleeping vamps in hammocks, Dean tripped on glass bottles, nearly ruining their cover.

 

Avery immediately looked back at him and he gave her the don't look at me like that face and she practically told him you're a fucking idiot with her face. Then she rolled her eyes and continued on.

 

As Sam came up on a woman who was tied up to a pole, Avery walked over to a table. It looked like a bunch of stolen goods. Jewelry, wallets, and other kinds of belongings piled on top of each other. Even some things that she knew belonged to Elkins.

 

Her heart sank in the pit of her stomach when her eyes caught one particular item. She pulled a brown wallet from the pile, tears quickly welling up, as she ran her fingertips across the initial engraving on the bottom right corner: E.D.

 

She was about to have a meltdown, about to release a full body sob, when she was grabbed by the waist and a hand covered her mouth. The smell of leather and gun powder, mixed with a hint of whiskey and old spice invaded her senses. She turned around and looked up into Dean’s green eyes.

 

“They did it, Dean. They killed my dad.” She whispered, as two tears fell from her bright eyes.

 

Dean took the wallet from her grasp, looking at the initials on it. He sighed heavily, cupping his hands underneath her jaw. “They will pay I promise you.”

 

The sound of a guttural growl cut them off, as every single vampire in the barn woke. The three of them heard John yell for them to run, and without thinking, Dean grabbed Avery’s hand.

 

Running out of the barn, with Dean practically dragging her behind him, Avery nearly tripped on loose twigs and twisted her ankle.

 

Finally, they escaped the vamps, with John nowhere in sight.

 

“Dad!” The boys called out.

 

It was still silence when John made it through the woods.

 

“They won't follow. They'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire gets your scent, it's for life.”

 

“So what the hell do we do now?” Avery asked, leaning against Dean, trying to alleviate pressure on her ankle. Her head was spinning a mile a minute. She wanted to go back in and slaughter the whole damn barn.

 

“Well I need you and Dean to find the nearest funeral home.”

\--

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Dean looked over at Avery on their way to the nearest funeral home. He noticed that she was clutching on to that wallet in her hand, and had yet to open it.

 

She shook her head. “Not really. I just can't wait to put a machete to all of their heads.”

 

Dean nodded, not wanting to push her. He knew she needed time to deal with this. 

 

A few minutes later, he pulled up outside of the home and parked the Impala in a shaded area where no one could see them.

"So why are we at a funeral home?" Avery questioned.

"You'll see. C'mon."

They both hopped out the vehicle making their way over. Avery was still limping, as she and Dean walked up to the side of the building. 

 

They both realized how heavily guarded the funeral home was. Two security guards posted up front.

 

“I guess through the back it is.” Dean shrugged, and started his journey.

 

Avery shook her head, yanking him back by his brown leather jacket. “Look again, genius.” She pointed to the two more guards posted at the back.

Dean sighed heavily. "Seriously? All that just to protect some dead guys?" He was about to move again, but Avery stopped him.

"Wait, you need a distraction."

"Distraction? This all the distraction I need.” He pulled his gun from under his shirt, cocking it.

"Ok, Rambo, you can't go in there, guns blazing, especially with my shitty ankle. You'll get us both killed. Or at least arrested. Look, I'll distract security, in the back, while you go and get what we need."

"And how are you gonna do that?" His brows furrowed in confusion. What could she possibly do to distract the guards.

Avery sighed heavily. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Just turn around."

Dean gave her another confused look, before hesitantly turning around.

Quickly, Avery removed her green button down, tucking it between her legs. She then stripped off her long sleeved v-neck, sending her body into a shiver, before tucking that in her back pocket. She threw the button down back on, tying it underneath her breasts, before situating the girls in her bra. Lastly, she the pulled the hair tie from her messy bun, shaking out her curls. 

"Ok, you can turn back now." 

Dean slowly turned back around, his moss colored eyes growing wild at the sight of Avery standing before him. Her bright brown eyes sparkled, her hair wild and curly, and her breasts…

 

Ok, so she could do that. He thought to himself

"What do you think?" Avery questioned with uncertainty.

Dean tried to speak, but couldn't form the words, so he just gave a thumbs up.

 

\--

 

“So was it good for you as it was for them?” Dean teased Avery as she made her way back to the Impala.

 

“Shut up. I've never been so disgusted in my life.” 

 

“This was your idea.” He pointed out.

 

“Well for some reason it seems like every time you and I are on some sort of mission together, bad ideas just seem to flow.”

 

“Again, your idea, sweetheart.”

 

“Don't do that.” She narrowed her eyes toward him.

 

“Don't do what?”

 

“Sweetheart.” She mocked him.

 

“What? It's endearing.” He smirked.

 

“It's patronizing.” She countered.

 

“You're never satisfied are you?”

 

“Satisfaction is not what I'm looking for.” She tried to tell him, but realized his eyes were somewhat preoccupied with her exposed chest. “Really Dean? First my ass and now my breasts.”

 

“I mean, they're right there.”

 

“Ugh, you're incorrigible.” She quickly untied her button down, resituating herself.

 

“So, it's ok for those douche bags to get a peep, right?”

 

“First of all, they did not get a peep. And second, what's it to you?”

 

“It's nothing.” He backtracked.

 

“Could have fooled me.” She muttered, folding her arms across her chest. “Anyway, what is it your dad wanted us to get from a funeral home again?”

 

“Dead man's blood.” He pulled a jar of blood out of a brown paper bag.

 

“Why do we have it?”

 

“This is what dad wanted.”

 

“Dead man’s blood?”

 

“I figure it has something to do with the vamps.”

 

“So, that's the difference between you and Sam.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“You blindly follow John’s orders and Sam rebels against them.”

 

“I don't blindly follow my dad's orders.” That seemed to offend Dean.

 

“Right and I'm the queen of Sheba.”

 

“Well, your highness, you're wrong.”

 

“It doesn't seem like it.”

 

“You don't know shit about anything. Alright. Just mind your fucking business sometimes.” He snapped.

 

“Ok, fine.” She raised her hands in defeat. Arguing with Dean was like arguing with a brick wall sometimes. “I'm sorry I even said anything. Let's just head back.” She tried to walk away, but was stopped.

 

Dean sucked in a deep breath, grabbing her wrist. “I'm sorry, ok. I didn't mean to go off on you like that.”

 

She pulled away from him. “It's whatever, Dean. I guess you and me are just never meant to get along.”

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Really?? It seems like every time we get, what's the word, close, or get somewhere close to emotional vulnerability, you have to make an ass of yourself.”

 

“Name one time.”

 

“Calling me a freak for using my abilities--”

 

He cut her off. “I knew you weren't over that.”

 

“...teasing me about the nonexistent crush on your brother. Gloating over dumbass shit. Oh and let's not forget our first meeting, where you pointed a gun at my head.”

 

“You broke into our motel room!”

 

“So, not the point! The point is that--”

 

Dean finally had had enough. He was tired of the arguing. He was tired of the fighting. He immediately grabbed her face, placing his lips against hers. He half expected her to pull away and slap the taste out of his mouth, but was surprised when she actually returned the kiss. But just like that, it was over.

 

“What was that for?” She touched her lips, questions in her head.

 

“I don't know. You're not gonna slap me are you?”

 

“I don't know.” She shrugged. “I mean I want to. But I also want to--” she took a deep breath and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his mouth down to hers.

 

Her fingers ran through the hairs at the nape of of his neck, as Dean’s tongue begged for entrance. His lips were everything she dreamt of. They were plush, soft, and gentle. She felt her entire world shift. A spark set aflame. Her senses were on complete overload. A tiny shiver ran down her spine, when his fingers ran through her soft curls, before settling on her jaw.

 

This time he was the first to pull away, looking his green eyes down at her, thumb caressing her cheekbone.

 

The sound of Dean’s ringing cellphone pulled the two apart. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled it out, flipping it open.

 

“What's up, dad?” He answered, watching Avery, as she wouldn't make eye contact with him and walked to her side of the car, and hopped in. He cleared his throat, answering his dad’s question. “Yeah, we got it. We’re on our way.” He snapped his phone shut, hopping in the car.

 

He immediately noticed that Avery was turned away from him, looking out the window. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought against it. He just started his Baby and took off.

 

\--

 

“What took you two so long?” Sam questioned, as both Dean and Avery walked into the motel.

 

They hadn’t spoke to each other the whole ride back.

 

Dean looked at Avery, and Avery looked at Dean. Then they both turned to John and Sam.

 

“Security was a bitch, but I got it.” Dean said, pulling out the brown paper bag from his pocket, taking the jar from it. He handed it over to John.

 

John weighed the jar in his hand, looking at his sons and Avery, smirking. “You know what to do.”

 

\--

 

Avery wanted to get as far away from Dean as possible. So the moment he volunteered to be the distraction this time, she was relieved. So that left her with Sam hiding out in the woods, with crossbows soaked in dead man's blood.

 

Their kiss had fucked up her head. Of course, she had been wanting to do it since the day they met, gun held to the head moment excluded. She thought she had everything under control. Her feelings for Dean suppressed. He still believed that she liked Sam. But after that kiss, the kiss that knocked her off her socks, there was no hiding it now.

 

Avery was in love with Dean Winchester.

 

“Oh fuck me.” She whispered allowed to herself.

 

“What was that?” Sam questioned, turning to look at her.

 

Or what was she thought was to herself.

 

“Nothing, just speaking allowed.”

 

“You know they lock people away for talking to themselves right?” He chuckled, as she gave him a playful glare. “How's your ankle?”

 

“Better.” She shook out her foot for emphasis. There was still a twinge but she could deal with it.

 

“Are you ok? You seemed a bit flustered back at the hotel earlier.”

 

She nervously shuffled about, kicking leaves around. “I'm ok. I'm just ready to gank these sons of bitches for what they did to my dad.” She angrily kicked at a stick, knocking it into a tree.

 

“Hey,” he touched her shoulder, and she turned to face him. Sam read the sadness in her eyes. “C’mere.” He pulled her into a hug.

 

Avery returned gesture. When they pulled away, Sam looked down at her, his hazel eyes sparkling in the dark. She watched in slow motion, as he removed a curly tendril from her face, and placing it behind her ear. He leaned down, his face a mere few inches from hers, and before she could stop it, his lips connected to hers.

 

Sam’s kiss was soft and sweet, much like Dean’s, but Avery felt nothing. No spark. No world shift. No overloaded senses. Absolutely nothing.

 

She quickly pulled away.

 

Sam immediately felt guilty. “Ave, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--”

 

“It's fine, Sam.” She tried to collect herself. Why are these Winchesters fucking up my head?!

 

“Avery,” he grabbed her elbow and she looked up into his eyes, that read of regret.

 

“Sam, really, it's ok.”

 

The two of them were interrupted by John’s signal. Avery was the first to fire her crossbow, connecting to the first vamp, the male one. Sam was next, shooting the female in the chest. They both ran out to meet John and Dean.

 

“It barely even stings.” The female vamp known as Kate, the leader’s mate, snarked.

 

“Give it time, sweetheart.” John began, “arrow’s soaked in dead man’s blood. It's like poison to you, isn't it?”

 

Avery watched the female vamp sway dizzily, before collapsing in Dean’s arms.

 

“Load her up. I'll take care of this one.” John commanded, pointing down at the male vamp.

 

The three of them looked at each other and then at John, before retreating.

 

They took the other vampire to another part of the woods and tied her to a tree. They set up a campfire, where they burned saffron, skunk’s cabbage, and a trillion other things to hide their scent from the other vampires until they were ready.

 

“Ugh, this stuff stinks.” Avery commented, trying not to gag.

 

“That's the idea.” John retorted. “Dust your clothes with the ashes. You'll stand the chance of not being detected.”

 

“You sure they’ll come after her?” Sam asked.

 

John nodded. “Yeah, vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon so we don't have a lot of time.”

 

“Half hour oughta do it.” Sam commented, placing his machete back in the holster.

 

John then surprised all three of them, telling them that he wanted them out of the area as fast as they can.

 

“What?” Avery exclaimed.

 

“Dad you can't take care all of them by yourself.”

 

“I'll have her and the colt.”

 

“But,” Avery started to say something but Sam cut her off.

 

“But after, we’re gonna meet up right? Use the gun together.” John's face said it all. “You're leaving again, aren't you? You still wanna go after the demon alone? You can't treat us like this!”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like children!” Sam argued.

 

“You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe.”

 

“Dad, with all due respect, I think that's a load of crap.” Dean spoke up, to everyone’s surprise.

 

“Excuse me?” Even John was surprised.

 

Dean looked at Avery and then back at his father. “You know what Sammy, Ave, and I been huntin’. Hell, you sent us on a few huntin’ trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe.”

 

“It's not the same, Dean.”

 

“Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?”

 

“This demon. It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I’m worried about keeping the three of you alive.”

 

“You mean you can't be as reckless.” Avery finally put her two words in.

 

“I don't expect to make it out of this in one piece. Your mothers’ deaths, both of them,” John looked at Avery pointedly. “It almost killed me. The same for your dad, Ave. We didn't want this for you. We can't watch our children die.”

 

“What happens if you die, John? I've lost not one, but both of my parents to these sons of bitches,” she pointed to Kate on the tree, “and this goddamn demon. It kills me to know that I could have done something to stop it. Or been there to help. But my dad was too stubborn to let me in on it. How do you think it's gonna make them feel?” She looked to both Sam and Dean.

 

“Dad, Ave and Sammy are right. We should do this together. We're stronger as a family, we are and you know it.”

 

John sighed heavily, looking at the three of them. He knew they were right, but he couldn't risk anything happening to them. “We’re running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order.” He spat, before walking back to his truck.

 

\--

 

On John's orders, Avery and the boys headed back to the vampire’s nest to rescue the other victims. 

 

The one vamp inside, looked all around, searching for the intruder who caused the noise he swore he heard. He turned a small corner, immediately spotting Avery, with a machete in her hand.

 

“Hiya.” Avery smiled and waved at the unsuspecting vampire, who gave her a smirk and bared his teeth.

 

The vampire was then tapped on the shoulder and quickly turned around.

 

“Boo!” Dean smirked and swung his machete, beheading the vamp.

 

After rescuing the others and clearing out the nest, Avery, Sam and Dean stood outside of the Impala.

 

“Are we really going to let your dad do this on his own?” Avery questioned. “Dean? Sam?” Her bright brown eyes looked between both boys.

 

They both looked at each other and then back at Avery.

 

“Get in the car.” Dean demanded.

 

\--

 

Dean parked just a half a mile away from where he knew John would be. Grabbing his crossbow, he, Sam and Avery made their journey.

 

The three of them made it just in time to see John go flying into the door of his truck, glass shattering from the window. Angrily, Dean shot off his crossbow, hitting a vamp, and the three of them went on the attack. Another vampire ran up and Dean shot off another arrow, making a direct hit.

 

Avery, with machete in hand, was running before she felt herself being smacked back into the ground, her weapon tossed away. She was then picked up, a strong arm around her neck, and felt her air supply being constricted.

 

“Let her go.” She heard Dean say.

 

The vampire turned with Avery in his arms, tightening his grip. “Don't. I'll snap her pretty little neck.” He threatened. “Put the blade down.”

 

Dean slowly put down Avery’s machete he had picked up, on the ground.

 

“You people. Why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do.”

 

“I don't think so.”

 

The vampire turned around to face John and the colt. John pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting its target. The vampire’s head. 

 

Avery sucked in a deep breath, as his hold on her neck loosened and she dropped to the ground. She quickly scrambled to her feet, as Dean pulled her to him.

 

“Luther!!” Kate screamed as she watched her mate, an image his skull flashing brightly before he dropped to the ground, dead.

 

Kate looked at all four of them and tried to go on attack, but her friend stopped her, pulling her into the car and driving away.

 

Avery pulled herself from Dean’s grasp. "You can't just let them get away!"

"Avery we have the colt.” Sam tried to reason.

"They murdered my father! They need to be slaughtered! All of them!" She screamed. This wasn't part of the plan. They were supposed to be gutting them all.

"And now we have the one thing that could avenge what killed our mother." Dean pulled her back to him.

She turned back to him with tears in her eyes. "I can't let them go. I just...can't."

"Avery." Sam called out.

"So, what are you going to do?" Dean questioned. “Go chasing after a bunch of vamps where we could be killing the frickin’ demon?”

"You promised me, Dean." Avery felt the tears falling. “They have to pay. Even if I do this on my own.”

"No. You are not going anywhere!” Dean walked up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. “Look, we'll come up with a plan. We’ll figure something out. But right now what we need to be focused on is the son of a bitch that started this all.”

 

Avery swallowed hard, fighting back the tears. She looked at Sam, then at John, and her eyes finally landed back on Dean. When she saw the sincerity in his green eyes, she just nodded.

 

\--

 

Avery couldn't let it go. She couldn't. Ever since they returned back to the motel, she had been conflicting with herself. Her father’s wallet still in the palm of her hands, not yet to be opened, she couldn't let this pass. Avenging her mother’s death would have to wait another day. She needed to make those bitches pay.

 

Grabbing her bag, she stepped out of the motel, stopping to take a look back at the three sleeping guys. Sam and Dean on the beds, and John on a chair. She was grateful for their time, but she needed to do this for herself. Silently, she slipped out of the room.

 

“So you were gonna leave without saying goodbye?”

 

She stopped a few doors down from their room and turned to see Dean standing there behind her.

 

“I'm sorry Dean, but being here, while they are still out there, I can't let this go.”

 

“So, what you're gonna go off and possibly get yourself fucking killed?”

 

“I'm a big girl, Dean. I can take care of myself. This is something I need to do for me. My dad was all I had. At least you have Sam and John.”

 

“Your dad isn't the only thing you have. You have Sam, my dad, and you also have me.” He walked up to her, hands cupping her underneath her jaw and pressing his lips against hers.

 

“Why do you keep kissing me?” She whispered, looking up into his eyes.

 

He smirked, kissing her again. “I like kissing you.”

 

She smiled, as he kissed her one more time. This time, a lingering one. She placed her hands on his chest, as their kiss deepened. Avery wish she could stay. Stay like this forever. But she knew she couldn't.

 

Dean felt her pull away, as he tried to read her eyes. “What is it?” She finally looked him in the eyes and he finally got it. “You're not staying, are you?

 

“I can't.”

 

He nodded, kissing her forehead. “Ok. Just be careful?”

 

“I will.” She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his one last time, before letting him go and walking away.

 

Dean silently watched as Avery disappeared into the night.


	5. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter on Avery's Vengeance for her father's death

**CHAPTER FOUR** ****: _Vengeance_  

 

 **Dean** : _hey, just checking in on you. Hope you're ok._  
**Sam** : _so what the hell happened? Where are you?_

Avery sighed heavily, flipping her phone shut. She hadn't had the time to reply to either of the brother's many text messages that they'd been sending her. She was on a mission.

It had been a week since she left the Winchesters to seek vengeance for her father's death. It was a hard few days trying to track the two female vampires, who suddenly vanished into thin air, but she finally caught a break.

She tracked them down to a dive bar several hundreds of miles from where she left.

Avery's bright colored eyes watched from her booth, as Kate and her female companion, interacted with two men. They were obviously the female vamps’ supper for the night. Avery watched as Kate smiled, grabbing one of the male’s hand and pulling him out of the bar. Her friend and the other guy, following after.

It was time for Avery to make her move. Downing her shot of whiskey, she stood from her seat and walked out of the bar. Hopping into the candy apple red mustang she swiped from a pissy drunk frat boy a hundred miles east, she followed her target.

Of course they would be at an abandoned farm house. _What is it with these vamps and abandoned farm houses_?

Avery parked the car a few miles from the farm house. She made her way to her trunk, where she retrieved her items. A pocket knife soaked in dead man's blood and a machete.

Her boot clad feet trudged through the muddy forest before spotting her destination. She leaned up against the decayed wall of the farm house, the sound of country music blasting through her ears.

One of the men she saw earlier walked out of the house, possibly looking to get fresh air. His dark eyes spotted of her immediately. She wanted to warn him from the potential danger, but he surprised her baring his vampire teeth. As he stalked toward her, Avery swung her machete, slicing his head completely off.

Next Kate's female companion made her way outside, looking for her new mate. When she realized that he had been beheaded, she sped her way toward Avery. Her head was the next to go.

Avery then snuck her way inside the vampire's nest. She was immediately grabbed from behind. Quick thinking, she was able to break from the hold, fighting back. She noticed that it was the second male she spotted with the two female vamps earlier. Before he could get to Avery, she swung her machete, causing him to suffer the same fate as the other two vampires.

Surprised, Avery's machete was knocked out of her hand and she was knocked out to the ground. Coming to, she finally saw the vamp, Kate, approach her. She barely had time to register what was going on when Kate pulled her up by the neck.

Kate wrapped her manicured hands around Avery's neck, squeezing softly. “You really thought you could sneak in here and try to attack me?” She seethed, looking down at her newly severed mate, and then back at Avery. “You forget, I have your scent." She brought her nose to Avery's neck breathing in deep. "You smell good. So... _sweet_. I can't wait to enjoy tearing into your flesh.” She threatened, squeezing Avery’s throat a bit harder, causing Avery to nearly lose consciousness.

As Kate bared her vampire teeth to sink into Avery’s neck, she was stopped immediately. Her grip loosened, and Avery dropped to the ground. Kate looked down at herself, noticing the knife that was sticking out of her lower abdomen.

Avery smirked, from her spot on the ground. “ Dead man's blood.”

“ _Shit_.” Kate swayed dizzily.

“How does it feel?” Avery stood to her feet. “Your whole family gone? You will rot in hell for what you did to my father.”  She threatened.

Avery reached down to grab her discarded machete.

“You mean the hunter that had been following us for weeks? He got what he deserved. And you wanna know the funny part? Before my Luther ripped that bastard apart, your poor daddy's last words were _Avery_." The vamp teased, mocking Avery’s dad’s voice, as she tried to hold herself steady, not wanting the sickness the take over, but failing to do so.

Avery swallowed painfully hard, trying not to break over the bitch as vamp’s words. She took in a deep breath, looking back at Kate. "And ironically, it will be yours." Swinging her machete, she sliced the vamp’s head right off her shoulders in a clean cut.

Breathing in and out, Avery looked at the carnage of dead vamps surrounding her. As she was satisfied with work and covered completely in vamp juice, she pulled her knife from Kate's body and made her way out of the farm house.

Walking to her car, a dizzy spell stopped her dead in her tracks and nearly brought her to her knees. She felt a blinding pain as blurry images flashed through her head. Once the images became clearer, she saw that it was John, Sam, Dean and the yellow eyed demon.

The boys seemed to be in trouble. She had to get to them.

Pulling her phone from her back pocket, flipping it open and finally replying to the eldest Winchester son.

- _I'm ok. Alls been taken care of. Are you ok_?-

She hopped into the mustang and started the engine, before Dean replied.

- _I'm glad you're ok. Dad was taken, got him back & now we're taking him some place safe. I'll text you the coordinates. Pls come. Me & Sammy need you_-

As soon as Dean texted Avery their location, she immediately headed there. She hoped and prayed that she could make it in time. She just couldn't shake those images from her head.

 

 


	6. Yellow Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avery finds her way back with the boys, but they are not alone.

Avery parked the mustang just a mile down from the cabin Dean had told her that they would be located.  It took her a few hours to get there.  Dean keeping her updated.  The last time she received a message from the older Winchester brother was to let her know that they were already settling in at the cabin.  That was about 20 minutes ago.

Avery quickly and quietly hopped out of the vehicle, before starting her journey.   
  
She immediately spotted the Impala parked in front of the cabin.  Walking up the window, she looked inside and couldn't believe what she was witnessing.  Every image she saw in her head, standing right before her.   
  
She caught a glimpse of John's eyes.  Bright swirls of yellow and gold.  Her heart dropped, and she swallowed excruciatingly hard.  That definitely wasn't John.  That was the demon.   
  
Thinking of what to do next, she ran around back to one of the windows, prying it open.  She quietly snuck her way in careful not to break the salt line.  She heard John's voice, but it was the demon's taunting words.   
  
She silently made her way toward where the boys were.  Dean’s bright emerald eyes was the first to spot her hiding in a corner.  The demon had him pinned to the wall.  He was relieved to see that she was indeed safe, but he was scared that the demon would see her and then hurt her.   
  
He went to mouth 'get out of here', but she quietly shushed him.  She looked down on the table and noticed the colt.  All she had to do was get to it.   
  
Sucking in a deep breath, she tiptoed her way to the table, ignoring Dean's silent protests.  She got as about as far as she could to the table, when she reached out with her hand, using the power inside, levitating it toward her.  It landed in the palm of her hand, and she cocked it.   
  
"...and all the children like you."  Yellow eyes taunted Sam.  "And speaking of," he turned around facing Avery.  "Hello, beautiful.”   _ Yellow Eyes  _ smirked.  “What you got there?"  He looked down at the gun in her hand.

  
Her fingers trembled, as she pointed the colt in his face.  "Let them go."   
  
"I don't think so."  He chuckled and waved a hand, knocking the gun out of hers, pinning her to the wall.   
  


_ Yellow Eyes _ made his way over to Avery. He smirked, running a soothing hand down her bare arm, and leaned down to whisper?  “Oh, all that power radiating off of you.  I can feel it, tingling on your skin.  Do you realize your potential here?  I wish I could take credit for creating that part of you, but I knew you were special.  You could actually be my greatest hand to play.”  He gave her a playful smirk, caressing her cheek.

Avery swallowed hard, her heart racing a mile a minute.  She was face to face with the thing that took her mother from her.  And it scared the living shit out of her.

But she kept running his words, “... _ I wish I could take credit for creating that part of you… _ ”, in her mind.  What exactly did that mean?

“Leave her alone!”  Sam screamed out from where the demon also had him pinned to the wall.

“We'll finish this later, Princess.”  The demon gave her a wink and then turned to face Sam. He slowly stalked over to the youngest Winchester.  “Sammy, look at you.  What happened to your love for, Jess?  Did it go up in flames as soon as she did?”

“You shut your  _ fucking  _ mouth.”  Sam spat, struggling to break free, to strangle this bastard.

The demon laughed, at Sam’s hostility.  “You think she's pretty?”  He nodded over to Avery.  “Yeah I know you do.”  He walked back over to Avery.  “I mean, she is a looker.”  He ran his hands slowly up her arms.  “Just like her mother.”  He leaned forward, again whispering, but loud enough for the brothers to hear, in her ear.

Avery shuddered in disgust.  She knew this was all the demon, but he was using John's hands to make her feel sick.

“Get your goddamn hands off of her, you sick son of a bitch.”  Dean grunted, wanting to rip that demon’s freaking head off.

The demon turned his head to Dean, smiling.  He backed away from Avery, looking down.  When he looked back up, Dean suddenly screamed in pain.

“Dean!”  Avery shrieked.

“No!”  Sam yelled after.

They both watched in horror as Dean suddenly began to bleed heavily from his chest. Sam, needing to get to his brother, struggled against the force pinning him.   
  
“Dad!  Dad, don’t you let it kill me!”  Dean cried out.   
  
The demon just looked at him again and smiled. Dean screams got louder.   
  
“Dean!!”  Avery screamed, trying her own struggle against the force.  “Let him go!”  She pleaded with the yellow eyed demon.  “Please!”   
  
“Dad, please.”  Dean begged, blood spilling from his mouth, before passing out.   
  
“Dean!!”  Sam grunted, still struggling.   
  
“Stop.”   John, breaking free from the demon’s hold, whispered.  “Stop it.”

Sam was dropped from the wall, when he dove, grabbing the gun from its spot on the floor. John turned to him, eyes yellow once again, and Sam aimed the gun at him.   
  
“You kill me, you kill Daddy.”  The demon taunted.   
  
“I know.”

Avery, still pinned to the wall, struggled to break free.  Dean, who was also still pinned to the wall, was still unconscious.  She needed to get to him in order to make sure he was alive.   
  
Avery, jumped hearing Sam fire the gun, shooting John in the leg.  She watched as he fell down.  But soon she did and so did Dean.   

Without thinking she quickly made her way over to Dean.  She pulled him into her lap, praying for a pulse.  He had one, but it was faint.

Sam got up and went to his brother and Avery.  “Hey, you ok?”  He asked her, and she just nodded.  He looked down at his brother.  “Dean?  Dean, hey?  Oh God, you’ve lost a lot of blood.”   
  
“Where’s Dad?”  Dean stirred and groaned.   
  
“He’s right here.  He’s right here, Dean.”   
  
“Go check on him.”   
  
“Dean.”   
  
“Go  _ check _ on him.”   
  
Sam got up and made his way over to check on John.  John was lying motionless on the floor.   
  
“Dad? Dad?”   
  
John awoke with a start, in pain.  “Sammy! It’s still alive. It’s inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!  Do it now!”

Sam hesitantly aimed the gun at John.   
  
“Sam, don’t you do it.  Don’t you do it.”  Dean pleaded, trying to sit up from Avery’s lap.   
  
“You’ve gotta hurry!  I can’t hold onto it much longer!  You shoot me, son!  Shoot me!  Son, I’m begging you!  We can end this here and now!  Sammy!”  John cried out, as he fought to hold the demon inside of him.

  
“Sam, no.”  Dean argued.   
  
“You do this! Sammy!! Sam…”   
  
In a cloud of black smoke, the demon retreated from John’s body, disappearing through the floor.

The four of them look back and forth between each other, trying to grasp what the fuck just happened.

  
\--

“Are you ok?”  Avery asked Dean, as they sat in the backseat of the Impala.

“I'm ok.”  He nodded, holding onto his ribs.  “How about you?  Did he hurt you?”

“Just barely.”  She flinched when Dean touched the bleeding wound, she hadn't realized she had, on her forehead.  “I'm more concerned  about you.”  As Avery went to check on Dean’s wounds, her body was thrown on top of his, the car spinning out control and everything fading into black.


	7. Reaped

Fidgeting with her arm sling, Avery sighed impatiently in her hospital bed. She survived the accident with minor injuries. A sprained elbow, a contusion, and minor scrapes and scratches. But other than that, she was fine. She’s had far worse injuries than this.

She was dying to get out of this bed, though. Hospitals made her uneasy. But most importantly she was worried about the three guys in her life. Especially, Dean.

When they arrived at the hospital, she and Sam were the only two conscious. Dean and John not so much.

Annoyed she removed the sling from around her neck, wincing in slight pain coming from her elbow. She threw the disgustingly, fugly blue piece of crap at the end of her bed, in an angry fit.

“You should put that back on. You’re disrupting the healing process.”

Avery turned to see Sam standing at her door. “Well that thing needs to be shot and buried, deep.”

Sam let out a small chuckle, walking into her room. He came and sat beside her on the bed. “How you feeling? How’s your head?” He gently brushed the bandage across her forehead.

“Other than going out of my mind being in this place, I’m good. You know, considering.” She referred to their situation. “How are you feeling?” She asked. Sam was lucky enough to walk away with just a black eye and some other bruising.

He shrugged. “Lucky, I guess. You need me to get you anything?”

She shook her head. “I’m good, thanks. How’s your dad?”

“He’s alive and awake.”

“And Dean?” Sam looked away from Avery, and she immediately knew it was bad. “What is it, Sam? How bad is it?” She tried sitting up further, but it only caused pain to her elbow. “Fuck.” She pulled the injured arm close to her body.

“Avery, you need to rest, ok?” Sam forced her to lie back, grabbing her sling and putting it back on her.

“Sam, how bad?” She needed to know how Dean was.

Sam sighed heavily. “He has signs of cerebral edema. The doctor says he may not wake up.”

Avery’s heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. “What? That’s impossible. This is Dean we’re talking about, Sam. He has to wake up. He has too.”

“I know that, Ave. And I’m gonna do everything I can to bring him back to us.”

“Well, for starters, I think we need to find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on him.”

Sam chuckled again. This wasn’t the first time today that’s been said. “You know, I told my dad the exact same thing. We are going to do something, Avery. Trust me, ok. My brother is not going to die.”

“He better not.”

“Look, Ave, I’m heading out for a few hours. I’m meeting with Bobby to pick up Dean’s car, or what’s left of it. So, you’re going to be ok for awhile?”

Avery nodded. “Yeah I’ll be fine.”

“Ok,” he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, and then leaned his forehead against hers. With her good hand, Avery squeezed Sam’s arm. “I’ll be back, ok? And please don’t take this thing off.” He tapped the sling.

“I can’t make any promises.” She smiled softly.

He let out another soft chuckle, giving her forehead another kiss, and standing to his feet. He gave her one last look, before she waved him out of her room.

Avery laid back, letting a deep breath out, looking down at her sling, pouting.

–

Dean was alive. Sort of. Physically his body was in a coma, but his spirit, his spirit had been roaming the halls of the hospital ever since he woke up. At first it freaked him out, (he still was a bit) but he was more focused about trying anything to get back to his body.

He had followed Sam into Avery’s room. He felt more than relieved when he saw that she was alive and ok. For the most part.

As he watched their interaction, he felt an ache in his heart. His little brother and the girl he–

The sound of a woman screaming cut off his thoughts, as he ran off to investigate.

–

An hour after Sam had left, Avery ripped the sling from her arm and carefully climbed out of bed. Since she was no longer hooked up to an IV drip, the pain was pretty intense once she got to her feet.

On shaky legs, she slowly made her way out of her room. The contusion caused her slight dizziness, but she wasn’t going to let it stop her from seeing Dean. She had to see him for herself.

She finally made it to Dean’s room without falling over or passing out. When she walked in, she almost broke at the sight before her. Dean, laid unconscious, hooked up to all kinds of machines, with a tube going down his throat. She slowly made her way over to him, and with her good hand, she picked up his.

“Hey,” she started, two tears sliding down her face. “I needed to come and see you for myself. You look terrible.” She joked, sniffling as more tears fall. She sucked in a deep breath. “Dean Winchester, what have you done to me? I’m not supposed to feel this way about you. But I can’t help it. You’re an ass 99% of the time. And you drive me completely crazy. Half the time I want to strangle you. The other half, well, I still want to strangle you.” She laughed through blurred tears. “But I can’t stop feeling this way. The way you kissed me that day, felt right. So, please, wake up so I can tell you that I like you, you douche bag.” She giggled once more, as two more tears fall. “If not for me, then do it for Sam or John. We need you. I need you.” She placed a kiss on his hand.

  
Then she felt it. It was warm and calming, brushing against the side of her face. But just as quickly as she felt it, the feeling was gone.

All of a sudden monitors began beeping and alarms started going off. Avery stood up in a panic. Why was Dean’s monitors going off?

Oh no.

Walking as fast as could, in excruciating pain, Avery cried out for help. Just as quickly, doctors, nurses, and any other kind of orderly rushed into Dean’s room, nearly knocking Avery over to get to Dean.

Avery stood up against the wall, tears still in her eyes, as she watched the doctors try to jump start Dean’s heart.

“Avery, what are you doing in here?”

Avery looked up and saw that Sam was standing next to her. She didn’t say a word, just shoved her face in his chest and sobbed.

Sam wrapped his arms gently around Avery, watching in horror as the doctors tried to revive his brother.

The two of them were suddenly broken apart by a huge gush of wind. Avery looked at Sam. Sam looked at Avery. Then Dean’s heart monitor started beeping at a normal pace.

–

  
Something bad was happening at the hospital. Dean had watched a nurse, the woman who was screaming, suffocate to death by some kind of spirit. So, he been running from room to room trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Outside of his own room, he stopped in his tracks when he saw that Avery was by his bedside.

He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop when technically she was actually speaking to him. A comatosed him, but still him nonetheless. He was gonna leave when he heard her say how she wasn’t supposed to feel this way about him.

“What are you not supposed to feel, Ave?” He questioned, making his way over to her. He knew that she couldn’t hear him, but was hoping she answered anyway.

He let out a small chuckle when she called him an ass. That part was definitely true. He had been quite a jerk to her since they met. At first he didn’t trust her, that was the root of it all. But over the last few months, as they spent more time with each other, his feelings changed. He had gotten used to her being around, and when she left, he almost felt lost without her.

He sucked in a deep breath when she mentioned their kiss and how right it felt. It did feel right. He wanted to kiss her again and again and again. But what good would that do?

She liked him. He swallowed hard at the confession. He didn’t know why, but he felt an entire weight lift from his shoulders, with twinge of guilt added.

“Hey,” He leaned down to her, standing on the opposite side of his unconscious body, lying on the bed. “Listen to me. I am coming back, believe me. I am coming back for you. Hell, you frustrate the shit out of me. But I can’t stop thinking about you. I promise, with everything I have, I am coming back to you.” He reached out and cupped her cheek, making contact. “I need you too.” He whispered, as he felt her suddenly slip away.

He looked down at his hand and swallowed. He tried to cup her jaw, but his hand went completely through her this time.

–

  
When Sam returned back to the hospital with the ingredients John asked for, Dean was impatiently waiting for him.

“Sammy, tell me you can fucking hear me, man?” Dean followed his little brother. “There’s something in the goddamn hospital. You gotta bring me back and we gotta hunt this thing.” He demanded, but of course Sam couldn’t hear him. “Sam!” He growled.

“You’re quiet.” John stated.

Dean looked to his father then back at Sam, who was still facing the window seal. He realized that Sam was not too happy.

Here we go again…

Sam angrily turned around, tossing the green duffle bag onto the rolling table. “You think I wouldn’t find out?”

Dean sighed heavily, as Sam began to accuse John, who was supposed to be sending Sam to get ingredients for protection against demons, but instead summoning the demon for a showdown.

Here he was standing in yet another fight between his brother and father. Only this time, he wasn’t physically there. But when had that ever stopped them in the past though?

As the argument between Sam and John heated up, Dean, in frustration, swiped his hand, knocking over a glass of water, that was sitting on a tray. It crashed to the floor, shattering into pieces.

John and Sam stopped arguing, looking down at the now wet floor and the broken glass, before looking back at each other.

“Dude, I full on Swayze’d that mother.” Dean said proud of himself, as he looked back and forth between his dad and his brother.

  
Then both John and Sam turned their attention to outside of John’s room, as they watched nurses and doctors flee to a patient’s room.

  
–

Sam, after Dean was revived, walked Avery back to her room and helped her onto her bed.

“You shouldn’t have gotten out of bed, Ave. You need to rest.” He grabbed her sling, and he placed it back on her.

“I had to see him, Sam.”

“Why don’t you just let me worry about my brother and you work on getting healed.” Sam began to walk away, but Avery grabbed his arm.

“Tell me, you felt that.” Avery looked up at the youngest Winchester with tears in her eyes.

“Felt what?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Sam. That huge gush of wind that knocked us apart. It was Dean. He’s here.”

Sam sighed, running a hand across his face. “I think so too.”

“So what do we do?”

  
“I think I know.” Sam answered after a couple of seconds, before heading toward the door. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to pick something up. Just please, don’t get out of this bed, Ave. I’m begging you.”

“Fine, Sam. I promise I won’t leave this room.”

“Thank you.”

–

Dean saw the spirit, as it laid over his unconscious body. The doctors were trying everything to revive him, but nothing was working. Out of anger, Dean made his way over to the spirit, grabbing it’s arm. The spirit looked down at him and pushed him out of the way, knocking him into the wall. Then it looked to Dean, before retreating and leaving his hospital room. Dean’s monitors returned to normal, and he finally had a pulse.

Dean then realized that if he could grab this spirit that he could actually kill it.

–

Sam made his way back into Avery’s room with a brown paper bag in his hand.

“What is that?” Avery questioned.

“You’ll see. Come on.” Sam helped her out of her bed and into the wheelchair that he had also brought into the room.

He wheeled her into Dean’s room, parking her next to Dean’s bed.

“Sam, what the hell are you doing?” Avery asked in confusion.

Sam just sighed, and stared down at Dean. “Hey. So, Ave and I think that maybe you’re around.” He turned to look at Avery and then back at Dean. “And if you are, don’t make fun of me for this, but um, there’s one way we could talk.” He reached into the brown bag.

“A ouija board, Sam?” Avery giggled, as Sam pulled out the teenaged girl’s slumber party favor. “Really?”

Sam shrugged, walking over to and sitting on the floor, spreading the board out in front of him. “I mean, we have to try something, Ave. And this may work.”.  
***

Meanwhile, Dean, who was now in the room, rolled his eyes when his younger brother pulled out the board game.

“Dean?” Sam called out, looking around the room. “Dean, are you here?”

“God, I feel like I’m at a slumber party.” Dean commented, before taking a squat in front Sam on the floor. Dean didn’t believe that it would work but he tried it anyway.

Sam’s fingertips that were placed on the plastic planchette were then followed by Dean’s. Dean then moved the object, much to Sam and Avery’s surprise, to the corner where yes resided.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Dean was even surprised himself.

“Sam, did that just happen?” Avery, with her one good arm, tried to wheel herself over to him.

Sam smiled in relief at Avery and then looked back to the board. “It’s good to hear from you, man. It hasn’t been the same without you, Dean.”

“Damn straight.” Dean smirked looking over at Sam and then up at Avery.

“Sam, look.” Avery pointed down at the board as the planchette began to move on its own. “I think he’s trying to tell us something.”

Dean ran across four letters: H-U-N-T

Sam looked up at Avery, and she looked down at Sam. Avery then turned her attention back to the board. “Hunt? Hunting?” She questioned. “Dean, are you hunting?”

The two of them then watched the piece as it moved to the yes again.

“Dean, if it’s in the hospital -what you’re hunting- do you know what it is?” Sam asked and it started moving again. “What is it?”

It started spelling out another word: R-E-A-P-E-R

“A reaper?” Avery asked concern in her voice.

Sam swallowed hard. “Dean, is it after you?”

The planchette slowly moved back to yes.

“Yes?!” Avery shrieked. “How do we stop it?

“If it’s here, naturally, there is no stopping it.”

“You can’t kill death.” Dean stated.

“Sam, what do we do? We have to do something.” Avery began, her heart thudding in her chest.

Sam shook his head, standing to his feet. “No, there’s got to be a way. Dad would know what to do.” He grabbed Avery’s wheelchair and pushed her out of Dean’s room and into John’s room, where he was nowhere to be found.

Avery looked up at Sam, who now looked concerned. “Where the hell is he, Sam?”

–

Sam took Avery back to her room and helped her up to her bed.

“Sam, what the hell? Where’s John? Why isn’t he in his room?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’ll find out. I have dad’s journal. We are going to find a way to save my brother. I promise you.” He got up from her bed and started to walk out.

“Where are you going?”

“To help my brother.”

“Then I’m coming with.” She tried to swing her legs over the bed and stand to her feet, but failed to do so.

Sam was there to catch her before she fell. “No, Ave. Just stay here. I’ll take care of it.” He placed her back in the bed.

“And what am I supposed to do here?”

“Worry about getting yourself healed. It’s what Dean would want. Please.”

“Fine.” She huffed. “Just please keep me informed. I need to know what’s going on.”

“I will, ok?”

She nodded and watched Sam walked out of her room.

“Please let this work.”

–

Dean, after going over John’s journal with Sam about reapers, he finally put two and two together, when he raced out of his own room.

Earlier that day, he ran into another spirit named Tessa, who he figured was also near death and appeared to be in the same state he was in. When he read in John’s journal that reapers could take on human forms, he realized that Tessa wasn’t a spirit. She was in fact a reaper. Actually, she was the reaper that was after him.

Dean walked into the room that Tessa’s unconscious body laid, only to find her no longer in her white t-shirt and blue scrub bottoms, but a green shirt and blue jeans.

“Hi, Dean.” She sat casually on the bed, as if she were waiting for him.

“You know you read the most interesting things.” He walked inside. “Like for example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn’t. Basically those bastards could make themselves appear however the fuck they want. Like today, a pretty girl. You’re much prettier than the last reaper I met.”

–

Avery sighed heavily, looking at the four walls. This was bullshit. She couldn’t just stand, or in her case just sit by and do nothing. She had to help any way she could.

Reaching over, she was able to grab the wheelchair that Sam left next to her bed. She pulled herself up, wincing in pain. She was able to get herself into the chair and then wheeled herself down the hall to Dean’s room.

–

Tessa had been trying to convince Dean that it was his time to go, but he wasn’t having it.

“It’s time to the pain behind you, Dean.” Tessa stroked his hair, as they sat on an empty bed.

“And go where?” He choked.

“Sorry, I can’t give away the big punchline. A moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So, what’s it going to be?”

Dean’s mind wandered as he contemplated Tessa’s question. He thought about everything. From his mother dying, growing up in this god forsaken ass hunter’s life, to Sam. Then he thought about Avery. The girl, he was falling for, hard and fast. How, if he said yes to Tessa, he’d never get to tell her how he really felt about her.

But then again, if she never knew how he feels, then he could keep her protected from his inner demons that could possibly ruin her life. It was bad enough she had to grow up in this shitty ass life too, she didn’t need to be with a bum ass high school dropout, who buries his pain inside killing monsters, booze and loose women.

Maybe it’d be better this way. No longer around to poison anyone else’s lives. Especially not hers.

Swallowing painfully hard, Dean turned to Tessa ready to give her answer. As he opened his mouth, the lights in the room began to flicker.

Dean stood up from the bed, looking around the room. “What are you doing that for?”

Tessa stood too, panic setting in. This was not good. “I’m not doing it.” She turned to Dean and then looked down at the air vent.

Black smoke appeared, and she screamed, “you can’t do this!” The smoked traveled up. “Get away!” She screamed louder as it traveled into her body through her mouth.

“What the fuck is happening?” Dean yelled.

Tessa turned around to Dean, eyes glowing hues of yellow and gold. “Today’s your lucky day, kid.” And before Dean could react, she placed a hand on his head and everything faded to black.

–

Avery wheeled herself into Dean’s room and spotted Sam standing next to it. He looked over to her and sighed heavily.

“Avery, I thought you promised.”

“I know. But I couldn’t just sit there with my thumb up my ass, ok? At least I didn’t take the damn sling off this time.”

Sam rolled his eyes, annoyed when a gasp startled them.

Avery and Sam looked to Dean’s bed, as his eyes popped open and he struggled for breath.

“Sam, go get a doctor.” Avery said, and Sam immediately left the room.

Avery struggled to her feet, stumbling over to Dean’s bed. He was still trying to catch his breath, with a tube shoved down his throat.

“Hey,” she cupped his jaw and tried to shush him, “it’s ok, Dean. You’re ok.” She laid her forehead against his. “Thank God, you’re ok.”

–

Avery was relieved that Dean was able to make a full recovery. All of his injuries- the cerebral edema, the internal contusions- all of it was gone. His vitals were excellent, and the doctors had no idea how to explain it.

“Are you saying that a reaper was after me?” Dean questioned both Sam and Avery as they both stood by his bed.

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

“How’d I ditch it?”

Avery shrugged. “You got me. Dean, you really don’t remember anything that happened?”

“No.” Dean shook his head and looked over at her. But when he looked into her eyes, he felt something. He didn’t know whether if it was a good or bad thing. “I just have this pit in my stomach though. Like something’s wrong.”

And before Sam or Avery could ask what Dean felt was wrong, John knocked at the door. He asked to speak with Dean alone, and for Sam and Avery to get him a cup of coffee.

Avery, who was still having some trouble walking was led out of the room by Sam.

A short while later, Avery, with some of Dean’s favorite snacks in hand and without Sam’s aid, walked back to Dean’s room. She looked in and saw John whispering something in Dean’s ear, before turning and walking out.

Avery pretended she saw nothing, as John ran into her. “Hey, John.”

“Avery,” he smirked down at her but pursing his lips together and taking in a deep breath. “Avery, I need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything.” She tried to read his eyes, something was definitely not right. “What’s wrong?”

“Avery, I need you to take care of my boys, ok?”

Avery nodded, as she felt John lean forward and place a kiss on her forehead. She didn’t realize that at that moment, those would be John’s last words said to her.

Within a few minutes, Sam had found John’s body on the floor of his hospital room.

Dead.


	8. Jealousy & Jack Daniels

  


 

  


 

The three of them stood together, Avery leaned against Dean’s shoulder, while she held onto Sam’s hand. The three of them watched as John’s body burned on a pyre, sending him off into a Hunter’s Funeral.

“Did he,” Sam choked tears sliding down his face, “did he say anything to you?”

Dean kept his attention on the burning pyre, a lonely tear sliding down his cheek. He contemplated his answer before giving Sam a, “no, nothing.”

Avery looked up at Dean furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. John said something to Dean, he whispered it into his ear. Avery saw it with her own two eyes. What the hell was he hiding?

But instead of ruining the boys’ farewell to their father, she kept that to herself, as she turned her attention back to the pyre, leaning further into Dean, and giving Sam’s hand a small squeeze.

* * *

 

  
A week after John’s death, Avery and the Winchesters spent their time at Bobby’s place. Sam was still trying to adjust. But Dean. Dean, on the other hand, was obviously hiding his feelings in fixing his completely totaled car.

Avery sighed heavily, watching from the window as Dean laid underneath the Impala where he had been for the past couple of days. Grabbing two beers from the fridge, Avery walked outside.

“Hey, how’s the car coming along?”

“Slow.” He quickly answered, not even bothering to come out from underneath there car.

“You need any help?”

“You under the hood?” He chuckled deeply. “I don’t think so.”

“ _Excuse_ you, Winchester. I happen to know a lot about cars. Maybe even more than you.”

Dean finally slid from underneath the car, giving her a smirk, the first sign of a smile in days. “Yeah, I may need to see some proof.”

“Time and place.” Avery quipped handing him a beer. “Thought you could use it.”

He stood up grabbing the beer from her hand, their fingers slightly brushing, feeling the intense spark they both refused to acknowledge.

“So, you ok?”

“I’m fine.” He took a leisure sip.

  
“Are you sure?” She pushed.

Dean sighed heavily, rolling his green eyes. “You’re becoming worse than Sam.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just stop asking me if I’m ok, alright?” He sat the beer on a wooden table and began to clean his socket wrench. “I really am. I promise.” He looked over and realized she wasn’t wearing her sling. “How’s your elbow?”

“It’s ok.” She moved it around to prove it. She knew he was avoiding the question, by changing the subject. “Still slightly painful. Nothing I can’t handle.” She stuffed her hands in her pockets. “Look, Dean, it’s just that we’ve been here over a week now and you haven’t said a word about your dad. You can talk to me, you know?”

  
Dean released another heavy sigh in frustration and turned to her. “You know what, you’re right. C’mere,” he nodded her his way, “I’m gonna my lay my head gently on your shoulder and we can cry and hug and maybe even slow dance.”

It was Avery’s turn to roll her eyes at Dean’s sarcastic remark. “Don’t be an ass, you jackass. I’m just offering my help.”

“Well, I don’t need your help nor do I want it.” He snapped walking over to his car.

“Fine. I’ll leave you alone.” She turned to walk away.

Dean looked over at her, not really wanting her to walk away, but had no idea how to stop her.

“Hey,” he called out.

She did stop and turned to face him. She raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t get the words out. So he just told her, “never mind.” And went back to working on his car.

Annoyed, she huffed, trying to walk back into Bobby’s house but was stopped, again, when Sam made his way out.

“Hey guys I got something.” Sam said pulling a cell phone out of his pocket.

Avery reluctantly walked back, and avoided any kind of contact with Dean.

“It’s one of dad’s old phones.” Sam flipped the phone open. “It took me awhile, but I was able to crack to code. Listen to this,”

Sam played the voicemail on speaker for both Dean and Avery to hear.

“ _John, it’s Ellen, again. Look, don’t be stubborn. You know I can help you. Call me_.”

“That message is four months old.” Sam shut the phone closed.

“Wait? Who’s Ellen?” Avery asked, and Sam shrugged.

“Dad saved that chick’s message for four months?” Dean questioned.

“Yeah.”

“Does he mention her in his journal?”

Sam shook his head. “Nope, but I ran the trace on the phone number and I got an address.”

Avery, who still refused to look at Dean, turned to look at Sam. “I’ll ask Bobby if we could use one of his cars.” She turned heel and practically ran back to the house.

* * *

 

Hours later, the three of them pulled up to an abandoned looking roadhouse bar. The name _**Harvelle Roadhouse**_ was splayed on the non lit sign.

The van that they borrowed from Bobby’s salvage yard squealed and shook to a complete stop.

“This piece of shit is fucking humiliating.” Dean complained, placing the van in park. “I feel like a goddamn soccer mom.”

“Well it was the only thing Bobby’s garage that ran.” Sam said from his usual spot in shotgun.

"Let’s just get this show on the road shall we.” Avery, from the backseat of the van, spoke as she began to hop out of the van.

“Whoa whoa whoa.” Dean reached behind himself, grabbing her wrist to stop her. “Sammy and I will check it out first, you stay put.”

“Excuse me?” She tried to snatch her wrist from his firm grip. “I’m not staying here in this crap-mobile.”

“You got that right.” Dean released his hold on her, sneering at the vehicle. “This is a crap-mobile. But you’re still staying put.”

“Are you serious?” She furrowed her brows in confusion before turning to the youngest Winchester. “Sam?”

“I’m actually with Dean on this one.” Sam shrugged sympathetically.

“ _Unfuckingbelievable_.” She muttered shaking her head.

“Just until we make sure everything is ok.” Sam tried to explain, looking back at her.

“This is ridiculous. What is the point of me coming here if you’re going to put me in time out?” She eyed each brother.

“It’s just safer.” Dean stated.

“I can take care of myself and you know it.” She argued.  
  
“Just stay in the car.” Tired of her complaining, Dean demanded.

“Please.” Sam pleaded.

“Whatever.” Like a five year old, Avery pouted and folded her arms across her chest, annoyed.

Once both Sam and Dean were out of the van, she plopped back heavily against the seat. She released a small cloud of dust, causing her to let a out a cough.

* * *

 

It had been a minute since the boys went inside, and Avery was becoming restless. The smell of the van was between old garbage and a homeless man. She had to get out of there.

“Fuck this shit.” She mumbled, prying the rusted sliding door open and hopping out.

She leisurely stepped into the roadhouse and practically into a standoff. To her surprise, Dean was being held at gunpoint by a petite blonde with a rifle. Sam was nowhere near in sight.

Avery’s presence caused the blonde turn her gun on her.

“Whoa.” Avery stepped back with her hands raised in the air. “What the hell’s going on?”

Dean grunted, as he hunched obviously in pain. “I thought I told you to stay in the van?”

“Well, you were taking so long, so I decided to come. As I can see my instincts were right.” She turned her attention back to the blonde, where the blonde gave her petty smirk.

“Sam, I need some help in here.” Dean yelled from his position of still being hunched over, and then mumbled. “Can’t see. I can’t even fucking see.”

“What did you do to him?” Seeing Dean in distress, Avery made the decision to charge toward the blonde, but stopped shortly when the blonde cocked the rifle in her face.

“Sam.” Dean groaned.

“Sorry, Dean. I can’t right now. I’m, uh, a little tied up.” Out walked Sam with his hands behind his head. He was also being held up at gunpoint by an older woman.

The older woman flitted her eyes between the two boys, holding her pistol against Sam’s temple. “Sam? Dean? Winchester?”

“Yeah.” The boys said, confused.

Avery stood there also confused. Did everybody know about the Winchesters?

  
“Son of a bitch.” The older woman muttered to herself.

“Mom, you know these guys?” The petite blonde questioned, still holding the rifle pointed at Avery.

“Yeah, I think these are John Winchester’s boys.” She took her gun down, and gave a cackle. “Hey, I’m Ellen. My daughter, Jo.” She pointed to the blonde.

“What about her?” Jo, they now knew as blondie’s name, pointed her rifle toward Avery.

“My name is Avery.” Avery spat bitterly, about 5 seconds from snatching that gun from blondie and knocking her flat on her ass.

“She’s cool. She’s with us.” Dean winced, still holding onto his nose where Jo had sucker punched him earlier.

  
Jo eyeballed Avery warily, giving her the once over, before finally putting the rifle down. Avery, although relieved to no longer have the weapon shoved in her face, didn’t like the way Jo looked at her. But she could care less.

“You wouldn’t happened to be Ed Davis’ little girl, now would you?” The older woman, Ellen, questioned, as she handed Dean a rag filled with ice.

Avery nodded, shoving her hands into her back pockets, as she stood beside Sam where he sat. “Yeah. How do you know my dad?”

“He used to pass through here a lot. I haven’t heard from him in awhile. What’s he been up to?”  
  
Avery swallowed hard, looking down, not wanting to have to answer this question.  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Ellen spoke desolately, knowing exactly what happened to Avery’s father. “He was a good man, and damn good hunter.”  
  
“The best.” Avery choked.  
  
“You called our dad, said you could help.” Dean, who was looking over at Avery, wanting to comfort her, but resisted the urge. He turned to face Ellen from his spot at the bar. “Help with what?” He placed the homemade ice pack on his face.  
  
Ellen now leaned against the back of her bar, nodded. “With the demon of course. I heard he was closing in on it.”  
  
“What is there an article in Demon Hunter Quarterly that I missed?” Dean snapped, looking around the room. “Who are you? How do you know this?”  
  
“Hey,” Ellen held her hands up in defense, “I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. Even yours.” She nodded toward Avery. “John was like family.”  
  
“Oh yeah? How come he’s never mentioned you before? So, why exactly do we need your help?” Dean questioned bitterly, causing Avery to roll her eyes. He was being a complete dick to everyone.  
  
Ellen shrugged her shoulders, ignoring Dean’s attitude. Avery noticed that Ellen wasn’t going to be the type to put up with Dean’s crap. “Look if you don’t want my help, fine. Don’t let the door smack you on the ass on your way out. But John wouldn’t have sent you if,” she cut herself at the realization, “he didn’t send you.”  
  
Avery and the boys glanced around at each other, before looking back at Ellen. Sam was the one who stepped up, from his seat in front of the pool table, to explain to Ellen and Jo what happened to John. He explained that basically John was dead, and they all believed that the Demon had something to do with it.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Ellen sympathized.  
  
“It’s ok.” Dean muttered. “We’re all right.”  
  
Avery just watched as the lie rolled easily off his tongue. Dean wasn’t all right. Not even close.   
  
“I know how close you and your dad–”  
  
“Really lady,” Dean snapped again, “I’m fine.”  
  
Avery turned to look at Sam, and he looked up at her. Both eyes read of worry for Dean. They both knew that this was not going to end well.  
  
“So look,” Avery cleared her throat, trying to diffuse the growing tension, “if you can help, I mean really help, we could use all of the help we can get.”  
  
“Well we can’t.” Ellen said, causing the three of them to look at her confusion. “But Ash will.”  
  
“Who’s Ash?” Avery questioned.  
  
“Ash?!” Ellen yelled.  
  
“What? Closing time?” A man that Avery hadn’t realize was there the whole time, startled awake from his spot on the pool table.  
  
“That’s Ash?” Sam pointed behind himself in disbelief, at the guy, with the 1980s mullet, stumbling to his feet.  
  
“Mhmm.” Jo, with a smirk on her face, nodded. “He’s a genius.”  
  
Sam looked at Avery, making a this has got to be a joke face, and she just giggled.  
  
“Oh, this I have got to see.” Avery, who was still lightly giggling, folded her arms across her chest.   
  
She then looked over at Dean, realizing that he was watching her, and she gave him a sympathetic smile. He, of course, did not return it, opting to just turn his head back toward Ellen. She then just rolled her eyes, following Ash and Sam toward the bar.

* * *

 

Sam threw a file down the bar table, as Ash was sitting opposite of the three of them.  
  
“You have got to be kidding me. This guy is no genius.” Dean said, standing behind Sam, arms folded across his chest. “He’s a Lynard Skynard roadie.”  
  
Again, Avery rolled her eyes, from her spot as she stood next to him.  
  
But Ash, took that as a compliment, giving Dean a wink. “I like you.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Dean, I think we should give him a chance.” Avery said, looking over at him.   
  
Dean, looked over at Avery. With a small quirk of her brow, he gave in. “Alright.” He took a seat on the bar next to Sam, grabbing the folder in his hands. “This stuff is about a year’s worth of our dad’s work. So, uh, let’s see what you make of it.” He slid it over to Ash.  
  
Ash grabbed the file, opened it and pulled out all the research that John had done on this demon for the last year. “Come on, this crap ain’t real.” Ash said going through the papers, and then looking up at the Avery and the boys very surprised. “Nobody can track a demon like this.”  
  
Avery then turned to the boys, and they turned to look at each other.  
  
“Our dad could.” Sam said, smugly.  
  
Ash started going through paperwork again, stunned by what he saw. John was tracking this demon using omen signs. Crop failures, electrical storms, etc. He explained that if you could track that, you could track the demon.  
  
Avery was thoroughly impressed. “So, can you track it or not?”  
  
Ash, with the papers in his hand, nodded. “I think so. It’s just gonna take time. Give me,” he stopped and started calculating in his head, “51 hours.” He told them, grabbing the file and standing to his feet.  
  
The three of them look at each other, confused, but then just went with it.  
  
“Hey, man,” Dean called out to Ash.  
  
He stopped and turned to Dean. “What?”  
  
“By the way, I, uh, dig the hair cut.”  
  
“All business up front and party in the back.” Ash flicked his long blonde locks, before retreating to the back.  
  
“Hey, Ellen, what is that?” Sam questioned, while Avery didn’t miss the fact that Dean’s eyes were glued to Jo’s tiny posterior, as she walked passed them to get to another table.  
  
She also hadn’t miss when Dean stood to his feet to follow the blonde to the table and started up a conversation. Jealousy sat in the pit of her stomach. She knew when Dean was flirting with other girls. It hurt like hell to watch.

"So, Ellen, what’s a bar without alcohol?” Avery said as she took Dean’s place on his now vacant stool. She then stripped off her jacket and placed it on the stool next to her.

“Darlin’ do you realize what time it is?” Ellen questioned.

“Hey, it’s noon somewhere, right?” Avery smirked, shrugging her shoulders. “So, how about that Jack please?”

“Avery, what are you doing?” Sam leaned in and spoke to her.

Avery looked over at Jo and Dean. Jo smiled at something Dean said, and Avery’s stomach lurched.

“We got 51 hours to kill, Sammy, and I’m gonna have myself a drink.” Avery smiled, turning to look at Ellen, who had yet to pour her a shot.

“What the hell.” Ellen shrugged pulling two shot glasses out -offering Sam one and he declined- and putting them on the bar table.

Avery watched Ellen as she poured the whiskey into the glasses. She clinked hers with Ellen and threw it back, the amber liquid burning the back of her throat. She slammed the glass down in front of her, not even waiting for the first one to settle and asking for another.

* * *

 

“Maybe tonight we should…” Dean, who was having a conversation with Jo for a moment, stopped himself. “No, you know what? Never mind.”

“What?”

Dean’s first instinct when seeing a pretty girl was to immediately turn on the charm. You know, flirt, a little smile, a few crinkles in those pretty green eyes, and he had them eating out of the palm of his hand. But this time, with Jo, it just didn’t seem right. Dean couldn’t do it. Of course she was cute, feisty, and knew how to throw a hell of a punch, but Dean’s head was dealing with the beautiful bright eyed girl sitting next to his brother at the bar.  
  
It was just a few months ago that he and Avery shared their first kiss, and he immediately knew from then on he wanted to keep kissing her. But with everything happening with the Yellow Eyed Demon, and John’s death, Dean was pushing everyone away. Especially her.  
  
He knew he shouldn’t be, but he felt in order to protect her from his own self destruction, it was for the best.  
  
But damn it, if it didn’t hurt. It hurt like hell. Especially with the way his little brother looked at her as well.  
  
Dean definitely knew that Sam had been smitten by Avery too. It was in his smile whenever they talked, it was the way he would catch his little brother staring at her while she slept -because he did too. It was also in their inside jokes, that Dean would never understand, and the fact that they shared similar gifts.  
  
Dean sometimes thought that maybe Sam would be a better suit for Avery. That Sam would be the better choice. But the more Dean thought about it, the more that agonizing pain in his chest intensified.  
  
He really didn’t know if he could handle it.  
  
Just as now, Avery and Sam sat together at the bar. Sam was smiling, obviously at something that Avery said, and Dean’s chest began to hurt.  
  
Dean had also realized in that moment that there was something else going on at that bar. When did Avery start drinking?  
  
Over the past few months of knowing her, Dean knew Avery wasn’t a huge drinker. She could barely finish a beer. But there she sat, throwing back shots like her life depended on it.  
  
Dean looked up at, Jo, who was still waiting on an answer. “Nothing, just, uh, wrong place, wrong time. Excuse me.” He stood up from the table, and made his way over to Avery and Sam.

* * *

 

“Ave, maybe you should slow down.”

Avery looked at Sam, as she threw back another shot. This is was her fourth. Or was it her fifth? _Maybe seventh_? Avery lost count after the third one.

“It should be you, Sammy.” Avery slurred, turning toward the youngest Winchester, pointing an accusing shot glass his way.

“What should be me, Ave?”

“But it’s Dean.” She said desolately staring into the empty shot glass, before setting it down and watching Ellen pour her another. “It’s always Dean.” She muttered, throwing back the shot. “Hey, El, another one.”

“I think you’re good.” Dean suddenly appeared, flipping her empty shot glass upside down on the bar.

“Dean-O.” She giggled, swiveling in her stool to face him and poking him in the chest.

  
“God, Avery you’re fucking toasted.”

“I’m not drunk.” She swayed, nearly falling out of her seat.

Lucky for Avery, Sam, quick on his reflexes, was able to catch her to keep her steady. She turned to him, giving him a gracious smile and then turned back to Dean, who was standing in front of her with his arms across his chest.

“Yeah, you could have fooled me.” Dean snarked.

Avery sighed over-dramatically, rolling her eyes in emphasis. “What is the big damn, deal, Dean? You get trashed, fuck skanky random bimbos, but God forbid I have one tiny little drink–”  
  
“Actually, it was more like six or seven.” Sam cut her off.  
  
“Not the point.” This time, she pointed an accusing finger in his direction. “You know what? Just forget it.” She went to stand and lost her balance, due to a compromised equilibrium.  
  
Dean, now the one ever quick on his feet, caught her in his arms to stop her from falling to the ground and busting her face. When he brought her back up, she was completely passed out, slightly snoring. He sighed heavily lifting her up further into his arms.  
  
“Did she just pass out?” Jo snickered, from her spot, now back behind the bar. “Wow, talk about a lightweight.”  
  
“JoAnna Beth,” Ellen scolded.

“What?” Jo shrugged. “It’s true.” She went back to her task of cleaning.

Ellen told Dean that she had a spare room upstairs for Avery to sleep it off. Dean carried Avery up and into the room where he laid her gently down on the bed.

He took a deep breath, sitting next to her. Although she was passed out drunk, she looked unbelievably peaceful. He then reached over and removed a curly tendril from her face, before gently caressing her cheek.

Yeah, he was falling for this girl. And hard.

“Hey,” Dean turned his attention to the frame where Jo stood, “mom told me to bring these to you.” She walked in and handed Dean a glass of water and two aspirin. “She’s definitely going to need it.”

“Thank you.” Dean took the items from Jo and placed them on the nightstand next to Avery’s bed.

“Can’t handle her liquor, I see.” Jo snarked, pointing to Avery’s sleeping body.

Dean looked back and chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so. Avery doesn’t drink much.”

“That’s gonna be a bitch to deal with later.” She smiled, shoving her hands in her back pockets. “So, earlier, you were about to ask me out. What stopped you?”

“Now is not exactly the right time.” Dean answered, still eyeing Avery’s sleeping form.

“Because of her? You like her?” She asked, and when she didn’t get a straight answer, “oh my God, you…”

Jo was cut off when Sam now appeared in the doorway. “Dean, we need to talk.”

“Well I’ll just be on my way.” Jo smiled at Dean and then gave Sam a pat on the shoulder, leaving the room.

“What’s up?”

“How is she?” Sam nodded to Avery.

“She’s fine. Gonna have a son of a bitch of a hangover later, but she’ll be ok. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Right? I found us a case. A few hours from here.”

“Alright let’s go.”

“What about Avery?”

“She’s just gonna have to sit this one out.” Dean gave her one last look, before leaving.

* * *

 

Avery startled awake. Her bright brown eyes peered around the dark and unfamiliar room. Her brain pounded against her skull, and her mouth tasted like cotton balls.

Reaching into her jean pockets, she pulled out her cell phone, flipping it over to check the time. Of course it would be dead. She sighed heavily, shoving it back into her pocket.

She peered to her right and noticed the digital clock read 6:34 PM. That couldn’t be right? She hadn’t been asleep for over five hours, had she?

She also spotted a glass and two aspirin sitting on top of a note that read:

  


 

  
As if he knew, her head pounded harder. She quickly grabbed the water and aspirin, shoveling them both in hopes to stop the pain.

She finally made the movement to get off the bed. Standing on wobbly legs, she cursed herself for getting that shitfaced, also making a vow to never drink again.

Realizing she was still at Harvelle’s, she made her way down the stairs. She was surprised that the abandoned roadhouse her and the Winchesters first arrived at was now hustling and bustling with patrons.

Hunters actually.

“Well, look who decided join us with her presence.” The petite blond, Jo, teased with a tray in her hand.

“Hey, have you seen Dean and Sam?”

“I don’t have time, as you can see I’m really busy.” She spat bitterly, walking away from Avery.

“Ok,” Avery whispered to herself, not even caring about why Jo was in a bitchy mood.

Avery made her way over to the bar where Ellen was surrounded by very thirsty hunters.

“It’s about time, girl.” Ellen said pouring a tray of shots. “How’s your head?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“That’s good, because I need you take these over to that table over there.”

“What?”

“Thank you.”

Avery reluctantly grabbed the tray of beer and what looked and definitely smelled like shots of whiskey. Yep, Avery was never drinking again.

“Here you go.” Avery placed the tray on the table of obvious hunters.

“Hey, Ellen hired herself a new girl?” One of the hunters smirked at his friends and turned to Avery, winking. “You’re pretty.” He then ran his hand down her arm, before shoving a dollar into the waistband of her jeans.

Avery giggled, before gripping the hunter’s hand. She bent his wrist back in an odd angle, causing him to scream out in pain.

“First of all, you’re a shitty tipper. Second, I’m not Ellen’s new girl. And third, touch me again and I’ll have you disarmed and have what’s left of your testicules dislocated from your body before you could blink. Got that?”

The hunter nodded fervently, as Avery pulled out the pocket knife, that she swiped from his pockets without him noticing. She expertly, with one hand, flipped it open and for good measure, she stabbed the wooden table, right between the fingers of his other hand. Once she finally let him go, she grabbed the tray and walked back to the bar.

“That was impressive.” Ellen said once Avery returned, having noticed the altercation. “You’re a hunter, girl. I need you behind the bar for a few while I go make a phone call.”

“I’m not a bartender, Ellen.”

“And this ain’t some fancy bar, sweetheart. These are hunters. All you need to know is Jim, Jack and John. I have faith in ya.” Ellen patted Avery’s shoulder before walking away.

Avery sighed heavily, turning to face the crowded bar of yelling hunters.

* * *

 

“So, I love how the two of you just ditched me.” Leaning on the pool table, Avery snarked as Sam approached her.

The following day Sam and Dean had returned to Harvelle’s, after solving the case they had left Avery behind for.

“Well, if you hadn’t drank so much and passed out on us, then we wouldn’t have had to ditch you.” He quipped back, smirking to show off his prominent dimples.

Avery giggled softly, quickly turning her attention over toward Dean and Jo. The two were having what looked like a deep conversation and she could feel her heart sinking. She then cleared her throat looking back up at Sam. “Trust me, Sammy, I’m never drinking again. But I did make a couple of extra bucks.” She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. “Turns out, drunk, horny hunters don’t tip very well.”

Sam chuckled lightly.

“Killer clowns, though? That must have been fun?”

“Not as much as you would think. I fucking hate clowns.” Sam shuddered, shaking his head. Avery knew all about Sam’s aversion to clowns.

“I’m really sorry I missed the party there.”

The back door opened and Ash entered, carrying a folder and a strange looking laptop.

Sam and Avery walked over to him.

“Where the hell have you two been?” The mullet wearing genius questioned the brothers. “I’ve been waitin’ for ya.”

“We were working a case, Ash. Clowns?” Sam answered, taking a seat next to Jo at the bar.

“Clowns?” Ash looked perplexed. “What the fuck?”

“You got something for us, Ash?” Dean asked, cutting to the chase. He quickly looked over at Avery, who was leaning against his little brother. His stomach twisted in a knot.

Ash then set his laptop down in front of the trio.

“So, did you find the demon?” Avery folded her arms across her chest, trying to avoid any and all eye contact with Dean.

Ash shook his head. “It’s nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I’ll know. I mean, I’m on it like Divine on dog dookie.”

“What does that mean?” Sam questioned.

“I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig’ll go off. Like a fire alarm.”

Dean then tried to reach out for the funky laptop with its sprouting wires. “Do you mind?” He stopped to ask for Ash’s permission.

But Ash just gave Dean a look of don’t touch my masterpiece, and Dean just pulled his hands away from the laptop.

Dean then turned to look at Avery yet again and noticed, this time, she was purposely avoiding him. He sighed heavily, taking another sip of his beer, before setting it down.

“So, Ash, where did you learn to do all this?” Avery’s interest was piqued upon seeing for herself how awesome this guy was.

“MIT.” He answered solemnly. “Before I got bounced for fighting.

Avery and Sam looked at each other thoroughly impressed.

Dean looked between his brother and Avery, jealousy sitting in the pit of his stomach. He needed to get out of here, before he punched a wall. “Give is a call as soon as you know something.” He told Ash, standing to his feet.

“Si, si compadre.” Ash retorted, grabbing the bottle Dean sat down and took a swig.

Dean passed Avery and Sam on his way to the door. Avery and Sam gave each other one last look, before following Dean.

“Hey, listen – if the three of you need a place to stay, you can take the beds out back.” Ellen offered.

“Thanks, but no. There’s something I gotta finish.” Dean eyed Avery, before finally walking out of the door.

* * *

 

 

  


 

A fews days later, back at Bobby’s, Avery stood at the window. She watched Sam and Dean talking outside by the impala. They were obviously talking about something emotional. More than likely, it was about John. Sam then turned heeled before walking back to the house.

Sam stormed his way passed Avery, and she worriedly turned to look back out the window.

She then watched in slow motion, as Dean grabbed a crowbar. He weighed it in his hands for a few seconds, before turning around and angrily smashing an abandoned car window on Bobby’s lot. As Dean’s anger grew, the more damage he did, as he began to beat the crap out of the Impala.

Avery practically sprinted outside to him to make sure he didn’t do any damage that he’d regret.

“Dean stop.” She pleaded, but he couldn’t hear her over his banging. “Dean, please.” She screamed.

Dean immediately stopped and turned to look at Avery. He quickly dropped the crowbar, rushing over to her, pulling her mouth to his in a heated kiss.

Avery was caught off guard by the kiss, but managed to match Dean’s rhythm, raising her hands to run her fingers through the dusting of dirty blonde locks on the nape of his neck.

His calloused fingers cupped her jaw as their kiss deepened, their tongues dancing together in harmony.

When he finally pulled away from her, they were both breathing heavy and gazing at each other. As she went in for another kiss, he stepped away from her.

Her face fell. The sting of rejection evident.

“I’m so sorry, Ave. I’m sorry.” The desolation read in his green eyes, as he turned and walked away from her.

And her heart sunk further into the pit of her stomach.


	9. Ghosts Blondes & Demon Eyes

It had been a few weeks since the kiss at Bobby’s, and Dean had been avoiding Avery like the plague.  Avery tried, despite her best efforts, to talk to him, but he just brushed her off and pretended as if nothing ever happened.  So the three of them just immersed themselves in cases until anything with the Yellow Eyed Demon came up.

Along the way, they met another hunter named Gordon, helping him deal with a vampire case.  There was something about him that Avery nor Sam trusted, but since Dean was on his own path of self destruction, he more than eager to.  Avery saw that Dean had found a kindred spirit in the new hunter.   

But that nearly tore the brothers apart.  Avery had seen Sam and Dean bicker a lot in the past several months that she had been with them, but it had never officially came to blows.  Until Sam finally called Dean out on his bullshit.  Avery stood there flabbergasted, as she heard the sound of Dean’s fist colliding with Sam’s jaw, before storming away.

Turned out though, Dean had to put his own foot in his mouth, when Gordon proved to be the Grade A asshole that Avery and Sam knew him to be.  To give him his own taste of medicine, they left him behind in an abandoned house to rot in his own filth.

The following week while visiting Dean and Sam’s mother’s empty grave, reluctantly by Dean, they stumbled upon another case.  Well, Dean stumbled onto the case.  This time it had been a dead girl resurrected from the grave, by her best friend, who was in love with her.  She was wreaking havoc on the people that had done wrong her.  Avery was more than happy to put that bitch back in her grave.

Then last week, they met a guy named Andy.  Like Sam and Avery, he had abilities of his own.  Similar story as theirs too.  Six months old, Yellow Eyed Demon, and mother was murdered.  Andy’s ability was verbal mind control.  Anything he wanted, all he had to do was tell people, and they gave in without a second thought.  Such as Dean’s precious Baby.  They thought they were there for him, but turned out he had a long lost twin, who was set on avenging everyone that had ever tried to keep them apart.  But Andy became the hero of the day.

These cases kept Avery and Dean distracted just enough to not think about what was happening between them.  Although, if being honest, all Avery did was think about it.

Now they were back on the hunt to Pennsylvania.  They were dealing with a ghost, who had a fetish for kidnapping pretty, petite blonds.  The bit of black, sticky ectoplasm found in the missing girl’s apartment was evidence enough and also meant that this ghost was seriously pissed off.

Avery was still feeling completely rejected by the oldest Winchester, since it had been almost three weeks since he had even looked her in the eyes.  She tried to pass if off as Dean still trying to deal with John’s death.  But she was becoming more and more convinced that maybe he just wasn’t that into her as she had hoped.  

And to make matters completely worse, Jo Harvelle, Ellen’s _pain-in-the-ass-don’t-know-what-the-hell-she-is-doing_ daughter, and current thorn in Avery’s side, decided to tag herself along for the ride.  Yes, the case had been previously hers, but Ellen had majorly insisted that Jo kept her butt where it belonged.  Avery was hoping that Ellen meant far away from her.

So, not only there was the fact that Jo was there to, get in the way -help with the investigating the disappearances, she had decided to stick it to Avery by pretending to be Dean’s girlfriend, while throwing a wad of cash at the landlord for a place to crash.  But the annoying blonde was nice enough to invite Avery to stay, just as long as she had to pretend that she was Sam’s girlfriend.  Much to both Avery and Dean’s dismay.

Trying to concentrate on this case and watching as Dean heavily flirted with Jo was driving Avery mad.  She had been trying to keep herself calm in order not to explode anything around her, which she had a tendency to do when agitated.  She had better self control than this.  But that hadn’t stopped a couple of research books inexplicably rattling off the table, at one point, in which Sam definitely noticed.

“You ok?”  Sam asked, as he and Avery were currently left at the apartment doing research, while Jo and Dean were off in the building somewhere investigating.  “You seem a bit irritated.”

Avery, pulling herself from the news articles, turned to Sam.  “Do I?”  She furrowed a brow, giggling nervously.  “I hadn’t realized that.”

“Well, your hand is shaking like crazy.”  He reached over and gently covered his cast covered hand on top of her trembling one, soothing her jitters.  “Do you not like Jo or something?”

How did you know, Sammy?

Avery looked down and realized that her hand was indeed shaking, until she felt Sam’s hand on hers.  She forced herself to stop.  “Crazy blonde?  Held a rifle in my face?  Nah, best friends.”  She spat sarcastically.

Sam let out a small chuckle.  “Didn’t you hold my brother up?”

Avery playfully glared at Sam.  “For the _hundredth_ time, he _held me up_ first.  And B, whose side are you on anyway?”

“Yours.”  He answered quickly, still smiling.  “But Jo is also here to help us.  Maybe you should give her a chance.”

Avery rolled her eyes at that.  That was not what she wanted to hear.  She wanted Sam to tell her to knock Jo in her face, or to rip out that perfect head of blonde hair on her perfect little head.  Avery had convinced herself that Jo and Dean were probably off doing God only knows what around that apartment building.

Suddenly the papers on the table seemed to scatter about, as if a gust of wind came through.  But there were no open windows.

Sam went to grab for them, confused by what just happened.  Then he looked over at Avery, furrowing a brow.  “Did you do this?”

Avery sighed heavily, placing her head on the table.  She just wanted to give up, crawl in a hole, and wish to never see the light of day again.

Avery was tough as nails when it came to tracking, hunting, and killing all kinds of monsters.  But when it comes to dealing with the matters of the heart, it made her feel like a jealous, sixteen year old girl again.

“Can I ask you something?”  Avery lifted her head and turned to Sam, giving her a nod.  “What exactly is it about blondes that you guys love so much?”

Again, Sam furrowed a confused brow.  “What do you mean by that?”

Avery was already regretting her question, but she still needed to know the answer.  “You and Jess.  Dean and Jo.  Hell, even this goddamn ghost is obsessed with blondes.  Where exactly do girls like me fit in?”

Sam was still not understanding where Avery was coming from.  “Well, I happen to think that you fit in just fine.”  He reached over again, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Avery looked down at the gesture and then back up at Sam’s smiling face, his dimples on full display.

 _Crap.  Just great_.

Without thinking, she snatched her hand from his, quickly stood to her feet and started rambling. “I’m hungry.  Are you hungry?  This research has got me famished.”

Sam nodded dejectedly.  “Yeah.  I could eat.  I’ll come with.”  He tried to stand, but Avery stopped him.

“No, you stay.  I need to clear my head anyway, before the room explodes on us.”  She chuckled softly, running a hand across her ponytail, and then grabbing her jacket.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, slipping her arms through her jacket, “I’m good.”  She quickly turned to the door, just in time to for Dean and a smiling Jo to finally make an appearance.

 _Damnit_.  Avery seethed to herself.

Avery tried to bolt for the door, but was immediately stopped by Dean.  “Where you running off to?”

“I’m going to get food.”  She said, doing everything in her power to avoid looking at him.  “Excuse me.”  She tried to brush past him, but he stopped her yet again, this time grabbing her elbow and pulling her closer toward him.

“There’s a ghost kidnapping girls, I think it’s better if you stayed here.  Sammy and I will get food.”

Avery shook her head, swallowing at the heat coming off of his body.  “The ghost is in this apartment, and two, I’m clearly not its type.”  She quickly flicked her eyes over at Jo, and didn’t miss the scowl on her face.  “So, I think I’m safe.  I’ll be back.”  She wrenched her elbow from his grasp, and finally walked out the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Avery made her way down the street with several bags in her hand.  After stopping at the local diner for a few burgers, she decided to make a quick stop at a convenience store to pick up snacks.

If Dean was going to pretend as if nothing ever happened between them, then she was going to bury herself in finding the son of a bitch that snatching these blondes, while stuffing her face with cheese puffs.

She cut across an alleyway, a shortcut back to the apartment building, when an eerie feeling brushed across her spine.  Almost as if someone was watching her.  She stopped, turned around, looking behind her.  No one was there.  She then eyed her left, and still no one was there.  So, she just brushed the feeling off as good old fashion hunters paranoia.

When she finally turned back to continue her journey, she jumped back slightly at the person standing in front of her.

“Jesus, you scared me.”  Avery placed a hand on her racing heart.

“Oh,” the girl who didn’t look no older than eighteen, with big blue eyes, began, “I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to scare you.”  Her voice sounded sweet and sincere, as she just stood there.

 _Creepy_.

“Can I help you with something?”  Avery asked, and the girl just stared at her.   _O..k_.  Avery felt something was off about this girl, but just dismissed it.  “I’ll just be on my way.”

Avery tried to sidestep the girl, but she was too quick for her.

“You’re not going anywhere, Avery.”  The girl, knocking the bags from Avery’s hands, grabbed and held tightly onto Avery’s wrist.  She quickly blinked, and her beautiful blue eyes became a shade of inky black.

* * *

Avery made her way back inside the apartment door.  She saw Sam and Jo, who was flipping that stupid pig sticker she called a knife in her hand, sitting at the table.  Dean was standing in the kitchen, by the island, guzzling a bottle of beer.

“Hey, took you long enough.”  Dean said, the moment she walked through the door.  “I was about to come out there to find you.”  He noticed that her hands here empty.  “Where’s the food?”

“Place was too crowded.”  Avery shrugged nonchalantly, taking off her jacket and setting it down on the island.  “Ordered a pizza.”

“You ok?”  Dean eyed her suspiciously, something seeming very off with her.

“I’m fine.”  She snipped.

“You sure?”  He pushed.  “You left out of here pretty fast.”

“Yeah,” she nodded, scratching her head, “I just needed to clear my head.”

She tried to walk past him, when he noticed that her forearm was littered with cuts and scrapes.  “You’re hurt.”  He grabbed her arm to inspect it closer.

“I’m ok.”  She looked up into his moss colored eyes for the first time in weeks.  “My clumsy ass, tripped on the sidewalk and fucked up my elbow.”

“You tripped?”  He narrowed his eyes, really not believing her story, his calloused thumbs absentmindedly rubbing her arm soothingly.

“I tripped.”  She reaffirmed, snatching her elbow back.  “I’m going to the bathroom.”

* * *

Avery hissed softly, dipping her arm into the bathroom sink, filled with lukewarm water, removing particles of debris from her open wound.  Once the last piece was removed, her wound immediately started to heal itself.

She glared up and eyed her reflection in the mirror.  Reaching up with her now completely healed arm, she pushed a whispy tendril from her face, behind her ear, before giving her reflection a small smirk.  She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.  When she finally opened them again, they revealed a pair of pitch black ones staring back at her.

She bit her lip, still smirking.

This was going to be _fun_.


End file.
